Embolics a la neu
by Sdaraniel
Summary: Història escrita amb una amiga. Els alumnes de l'últim curs de Hogwarts decideixen passar uns dies a la neu i van a parar a l'estació d'esquí de Baqueira-Beret. Allà coneixen dues noies que s'encarregaran que no oblidin mai aquestes vacances. SLASH!
1. Capítol 1

Aquesta història l'he escrita amb una amiga, jo la penjaré en català i dins d'uns dies, quan l'haguem acabat de traduir, ella la penjarà en castellà. Esperem que us agradi i gaudiu llegint-la tant com nosaltres escribint-la.

Els nombres al costat d'algunes paraules són notes a peu de pàgina, bàsicament es tracta d'alguns noms propis que ens ha semblat convenient especificar de què parlàvem.

Els noms dels personatges en negreta i en majúscula indiquen els diferents punts de vista.

Molt agraides al nostre beta^^ (extern a Fanfiction)

Parelles: Draco & Harry, Ron & Hermione, Blaise & OC

Cap als últims capítols hi haurà lemon bastant suau que ja avisarem**. **

Rating: T

És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges.

Ja, ja sé que teniu ganes de començar a llegir, ja no m'enrotllo més. Sense més preàmbuls...

**EMBOLICS A LA NEU**

**CAPÍTOL 1:**

**MARIA:**

"Caus a terra molt avall creus que no te'n sortiràs..."[1] Em desperto sobresaltada i apago el despertador. Sí, això que sona és el meu despertador. Original, oi? Rara vegada em poso el despertador en dissabte però és que ahir vam quedar amb l'Isis que pujaríem a pistes i és clar, si m'he de fiar del despertador del meu cos crec que no arribo a recollir-la. Esmorzo amb tranquil·litat, em vesteixo amb la roba d'esquiar, carrego el cotxe i abans de sortir de casa truco a l'Isis per avisar-la.

Al cap de no gaire estona ja sóc davant de casa seva ajudant-la a carregar els esquís al meu cotxe. Fa un dia assoleiat, un dia perfecte per anar a esquiar. Me la miro un moment i ric. Porta un pantalons que li queden bastant arrapats al cos. Són els que anomena els pantalons de "lligar a pistes". Ella de seguida capta perquè ric i em diu:

- En aquesta època de l'any l'estació està plena de "guiris" moníssims, tu perquè tens nòvio, però jo que sóc soltera, no trobes que val la pena aprofitar?

Per la meva banda, em limito a negar amb el cap, típic d'ella, qualsevol oportunitat és bona per anar a lligar.

Un cop a dalt, aparquem el cotxe a Orri[2] i a esquiar!

A la primera baixada arribem fins a baix de tot, ja que a "l'Horat[3]" hi ha molta cua. Arribem i ens posem a la cua del telecadira. Ensenyem els forfaits, i en el moment que l'Isis es gira per parlar, veig que somriu de manera trapella, seguint la seva mirada em giro i veig que just darrere nostre hi ha un grup de joves que semblen tenir la nostra edat. Automàticament, l'Isis i jo ens mirem amb complicitat i deixem passar algunes persones, les justes per provocar que dos dels joves s'hagin d'asseure amb nosaltres, ja que la cadira és de quatre. Jo m'assec a l'extrem dret per deixar via lliure a la meva amiga. Un cop asseguts a ella li falta temps per iniciar conversa.

**ISIS:**

M'assec al costat de la Maria, i els dos nois s'asseuen al meu costat. Un d'ells és ros i porta taula, l'altre és moreno i va amb esquís, però no sabria dir qui és més guapo jeje, els dos tenen el seu encant. Em poso els pals sota una cama com faig sempre per poder tenir les mans lliures i aprofito per donar-li un cop "sense voler" al noi del costat, la Maria al veure-ho es posa a riure i jo faig com si res i li dic al noi:

- Ups! Perdó, no t'hauré fet mal, veritat?

- No passa res, no em moriré per un cop de res.

Em respon amb un somriure que em fa bavejar. Rebo un cop de colze de part de la meva amiga que s'aguanta el riure i m'anima a seguir la conversa.

- D'on ets?

- De Londres, els de l'últim curs de l'escola tenim uns dies lliures i hem decidit venir a esquiar.

- Vaja, doncs si que heu anat a parar lluny jeje.

- Sí, ho vam fer per votació. I aquí el meu estimat amic – diu fent un gest cap al noi del costat –, que sempre se'n surt amb la seva, va decidir que volia venir aquí i aquí estem – em diu tot rient.

- Per cert, jo em dic Isis i ella és la Maria.

- És veritat, on és la meva bona educació? Em dic Blaise i ell Draco, encantats.

- Igualment.

Parlem les dues a la vegada i ens posem a riure. Llavors la Maria, que em coneix molt bé, els hi diu:

- Nosaltres som d'aquí i ens coneixem molt bé l'estació, si voleu us podem acompanyar.

- Estaria molt bé – respon el Blaise que sembla que tampoc vol separar-se.

El Draco encara no ha dit res, pel que ens el quedem mirant fins que accedeix.

- Està bé, però no anem sols, a la cadira del darrere hi tenim amics.

- Molt bé, doncs nosaltres us farem de guies.

Acabem d'arribar a dalt i mentre esperem que arribin els altres la Maria i jo intercanviem opinions sobre els nostres nous amics.

**BLAISE:**

Mentre esperem que la Pansy i aquell parell de goril·les arribin a dalt em miro de reüll les nostres "guies" que xiuxiuegen coses entre elles. La que seia a la punta és més aviat baixeta, deu tenir setze anys tirant llarg. L'altra és més alta, en deu tenir divuit o dinou.

-Ei, Draco, què en penses d'aquestes noies?

- Au va, no fotis que t'agraden... Et deixaràs conquistar per un parell de muggles?

- Què vols dir?

- Doncs que és evident que t'han, o millor dit ens han, triat com a preses. Veus? Per això no suporto les ties. Es fan les simpàtiques establint conversa quan l'únic que volen és emportar-se el noi en qüestió al llit...

- Ja... i em diràs que els tios amb els que t'ho muntes no fan el mateix?

- Sí, però almenys aquests van directes al gra. No s'estan per tonteries com les d'aquestes...

Aix... Mira que n'arriba a ser de malcarat aquest Draco... Com es nota que és el nen mimat de la família Malfoy...

Ah, mira allà venen. La Pansy s'acosta a nosaltres amb agilitat seguida del Vincent i el Greg que no se n'acaben de sortir amb la taula.

Dirigint-me a les altres dues noies els hi dic que ja podem tirar i veig que la petita comença a baixar i l'altra darrera seu. Deixant la distància justa per no agobiar-la començo a baixar darrera d'ella amb la Pansy enganxada a la punta dels meus esquis, seguida pel Draco i els seus guardaespatlles. Les noies esquien prou bé, des d'aquesta perspectiva les puc estudiar millor sense que ho notin. L'Isis porta uns pantalons arrapats que li marquen un bon pompis. De seguida veig a què es referia el Draco; es nota que s'intenta lluir, doncs esquia marcant bé cada gir amb un estil típic d'una persona acostumada a esquiar tot i que una mica exagerat.

Baixem sense aturar-nos massa i arribem a una altra cadira. La Maria i l'Isis es posen a una banda i no dubto a acostar-me a elles. M'és igual el que digui el Draco, aquesta tia serà meva abans que acabin les vacances com em dic Blaise Zabinni i si resulta que ella vol el mateix, la cosa serà encara més fàcil i ens podrem saltar alguns passos. Per desgràcia meva, sembla que primer hauré de superar un altre obstacle: la pesada de la Pansy no es desenganxa de mi. Així que pujo a la cadira amb les tres noies. Les dues amigues es miren amb disgust, un gest que tampoc passa desapercebut a la Pansy que somriu amb aire triomfal.

Un cop a la cadira, les dues muggles fan mostra d'educació i es presenten a la Pansy, aquesta les talla deixant clar que "sóc seu", fet que fa que la resta del trajecte el passem en un silenci incòmode.

**DRACO:**

Mira el Blaise, que ràpid que corre darrere les noies..., no sé què els hi troba. Els nois són molt millors, ell mateix és molt més guapo que elles... Però els amics són els amics, per molt moreno que sigui, tinc certa debilitat morenos, a més el contrast del meu cabell i el dels morenos queda perfecte i jo sempre estic perfecte! Què dic? Jo SÓC Perfecte! Millor m'afanyo a seguir els altres que si no encara em deixaran aquí, i vist que el Blaise s'ha oblidat del seu millor amic per seguir aquelles descarades... vaja! La Pansy pel mig... no ho tindran tan fàcil com es pensen aquestes muggles... riurem molt aquestes vacances.

Acabo pujant amb el Vincent i el Greg al telecadira, és el que té tenir un Lord Tom[4] com a millor amic, la veritat es que no em mereix, que faria el Blaise sense mi? Si totes les noies que van darrere seu és perquè primer s'han fixat en mi però com veuen que sóc gai ho intenten amb l'atractiu-amic-però-que-no-em-supera. Estem apunt d'arribar a dalt i com sempre aquests dos amics que tinc per guardaespatlles no obren la boca si no és per menjar, sort que em tinc a mi. Veig que les noies i el Blaise ja han arribat i és veuen tallats, segur que la Pansy ha dit alguna de les seves, no m'esperava menys d'ella.

- Bé ara ja hi som tots, cap a on voleu que us portem? – Ens pregunta la noia baixeta, no recordo el seu nom.

Són elles les que es coneixen les pistes i ens pregunten on volem anar? Si us plau...

Em giro cap a un costat i començo a baixar esperant que em segueixin, com sempre tots acaben fent el que jo vull... Però veig que les noies m'adelanten seguides dels altres ignorant-me!! però com s'atreveixen?! Em sembla que no em queda més remei que seguir-les... però em venjaré, ningú m'ignora i en surt ben parat, no li ho permeto ni a l'inútil del Sant Potty, els hi permetré a elles...

* * *

1 _Llença't _ LAX'N'BUSTO

2 Part de l'estació on hi ha un parquing

3 Abreviació de Horat deth bo, telecadira

4 Equivalent mag del Don Juan (home _ligón_)

* * *

Esperem que us hagi agradat, comenteu si us plau!!


	2. Capítol 2

Moltes gràcies als que ens heu comentat el primer capítol, aquí us deixem amb el segon, gaudiu-lo!

Repeteixo: És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges.

* * *

**CAPÍTOL 2:**

**MARIA:**

Pel que sembla l'Isis no ho tindrà tan fàcil per lligar amb el morenet, la paparra aquella que va amb ells no es desenganxa d'ell ni un segon... Aquesta nena és curteta o només ho fa veure? Què no veu que al "seu" Blaise se li cau la bava per l'Isis? Em cau bé aquest noi, se'l veu simpàtic, no com el ros oxigenat aquell... D'acord, admeto que guapo ho és un tros llarg, però pel poc que el conec diria que és un _borde_ repel·lent...

Després d'unes quantes baixades decidim que és hora de dinar i anem cap a la cafeteria. Està a rebentar, aviam si trobem lloc... En aquest moment noto un cop de colze, la Isis acaba de trobar una altra víctima pels seus encants. Un altre grup de joves de la nostra edat, dos nois i una noia, estan asseguts en una taula propera; un dels dos nois i la noia se'ls veu massa junts com per intentar ficar-se pel mig, però l'altre noi podria ser un bon competidor pel Blaise... Són només tres, pel que si ens apretem hi podem entrar tots, tot i que si de mi depengués deixaria que el ros oxigenat, els seus guardaespatlles i la nena estúpida es busquessin la vida, però si anem tots junts, anem tots junts.

- Escolteu, en aquella taula d'allà només hi ha tres persones, si ens apretem hi cabem tots...

Els anglesos es giren a mirar en aquella direcció i abans que ningú digui res el ros oxigenat ja s'ha de queixar:

- Ni mort m'acosto jo en aquella taula de lleons...

Abans que jo tingui temps a preguntar-li res més, l'Isis ja ha començat a avançar cap aquella taula. Dedicant un somriure al rosset em disposo a seguir-la, i darrera meu el Blaise amb la nena estúpida. El rosset sospira i, junt amb els dos goril·les, ens segueix resignat.

- Hola, que us fa res si seiem aquí amb vosaltres? – Saludo el trio de la taula

**ISIS:**

Abans que puguin contestar a la Maria m'assec, així que es veuen obligats a compartir taula jeje. El Blaise s'asseu al meu costat abans que la Pansy, que dedica un somriure de superioritat als nois de la taula, es posi al mig. El Draco, mentrestant, segueix remugant i s'asseu el més lluny possible dels nois amb els què ens hem _acoplat_. Els altres dos s'asseuen on poden. No sé perquè però tinc la sensació de que ens estem perdent alguna cosa, miro a la Maria i veig que li passa el mateix, i com no tinc la intenció de quedar-me amb dubtes em dirigeixo al Blaise:

- Què passa aquí? Perquè tinc la sensació que em falta informació? – la Maria se m'acosta per escoltar la resposta, està tan intrigada com jo.

- Són companys però no ens hi portem gaire bé, per no dir que el Draco i el de les ulleres no es poden ni veure... – em respon tranquil·lament i jo em poso a riure.

- Ja estàs maquinant alguna cosa? – em demana la meva amiga en veu baixa. Em coneix massa bé.

Li dedico una mirada de les meves que diu: "Jo? Però si sóc un angelet!", ella nega amb el cap com sempre, volent dir que no tinc remei jeje, qué hi farem, m'agrada ficar-me amb la gent. El Blaise ens observa amb un somriure. Crec que s'imagina alguna cosa, diria que és un noi bastant astut i intuïtiu jeje, com a mi m'agraden.

Hi ha un silenci una mica tens. No ho suporto més:

- Perdó per haver-nos assegut tan de sobte però no hi havia més lloc, a més el Draco ha dit que no volia venir aquí i no ho he pogut evitar – els hi dic i li dedico un somriure burleta al nostre ros.

- No passa res.

- Bé, ella és la Maria i jo l'Isis, i a ells crec que ja els coneixeu, oi?

- Sí.

- I vosaltres sou? – a veure si diuen alguna cosa més...

- Ells són l'Hermione i el Ron i jo el Harry, alguna cosa més?

Vaja, que secs que són... Em giro cap a la Maria i ella m'agafa el relleu. Començar a fer-los preguntes per alleujar l'ambient i li funciona. Mentre parlen em fixo en el Harry, l'únic que s'ha dignat a contestar-me, és bastant mono però no m'acaba d'agradar el seu caràcter, així que decideixo que no mereix ser la meva "presa", em quedo una estona mirant-lo, m'adono que no para de mirar al Draco i la meva imaginació comença a volar, podria ser que fos gai? Diuen que no es suporten però si fos això no es mirarien tant, em giro i em dedico a observar el Draco i, oh, sorpresa! Ell tampoc pot evitar mirar al Harry jeje. El meu cap començar a maquinar jeje, però necessitaré ajuda i crec que el Blaise em podrà ajudar, a més així potser aconsegueixo alguna cosa més!

**HARRY:**

Només em faltava això! Ara no només he de suportar fer d'espelma amb el Ron i l'Hermione sinó que a sobre he de suportar aquestes serps fastigoses i aquestes noies malcarades. La noia baixeta, crec que ha dit que es deia Maria, comença a fer-nos preguntes per alleugerar l'ambient. Comença preguntant les edats, almenys ha aconseguit que el Ron i l'Hermione prestin una mica d'atenció a alguna cosa que no sigui l'altre... La noia alta té divuit anys i la baixeta dinou. No li estava parant massa atenció, tenia el cap en una altra cosa, però em giro cap a ella amb els ulls molt oberts.

-Tens dinou anys!? Ens estàs prenent el pel, si jo no te'n posava més de quinze!

Pel que sembla no sóc l'únic que s'ha sorprès per la seva edat. Les cinc serps també se la miren sorpresos. Ella es limita a somriure, suposo que hi deu estar acostumada a que li posin menys anys dels que realment té. La noia continua parlant, comença a preguntar quin dia fem els anys, quin és el nostre color preferit i un munt de coses més. No estic massa atent al que diu, ara mateix hi ha coses, o millor dit, persones, més interessants a les que mirar. Coi! Perquè li ha de quedar tan bé la roba d'esquí al malparit del Malfoy? Evidentment, no sóc tan estúpid com per deixar que noti que el miro, faig veure que estic pendent del que pregunta la noia... Ja té tela la cosa, tot i que ha pujat a fer esport va ben repentinat... I parlant de fer esport... em pregunto si la roba d'aquest jersei és gaire transpirable... Collons Harry! Reacciona! Que estàs bavejant pel Malfoy! Que el seu passatemps preferit és fer-te la vida impossible... Però és que és tan atractiu... El seu cabell ros que ha de ser tan suau, aquests ulls que semblen que d'un moment a l'altre hagi d'esclatar una tempesta....

-Harry? Ets aquí amb nosaltres? – El Ron em treu dels meus pensaments

-Ah, perdona, no us escoltava, què dèieu?

Les noies riuen sense molestar-se en dissimular-ho. Quin parell d'estúpides!

**DRACO:**

Quin parell d'estúpides! Com he acabat aquí? Què és el que tenen aquestes noies? S'emporten tota l'atenció que hauria de ser per mi! Mira-les parlant tan tranquil·lament amb els gatets, en fi, la baixeta, l'altra sembla una mica boja, s'està rient sola, i si ara planeja prendrem el Harry? Es pensa que no me n'adono que no para de mirar-lo? Però què estic dient, perquè hauria d'estar jo pendent del Potter?! Espera què estant dient? Que la baixeta té dinou anys? Tots ens hem quedat amb la boca oberta pel que sembla, però com bon Malfoy que sóc ho dissimulo. Espera ara l'altra noia m'està mirant... es creuen les nostres mirades i tinc un calfred, aquesta noia fa por, a més amb aquest somriure... em guinya un ull i es posar a parlar amb el Blaise sense treure'm la vista de sobre, què vol? Se m'ha passat la gana i m'aixeco de la taula, estic tip d'estar aquí.

- Ei nois– em dirigeixo als meus–. Marxo, no puc més, no en tenim prou d'estar de vacances i haver d'aguantar als sants que se'ns afegeixen aquestes dues, m'ha agafat indigestió.

Com sempre el Vince i el Greg em segueixen, la Pansy dubta però al final decideix que s'estima més suportar els nostres "estimats" companys que deixar el Blaise sol amb aquesta boja. Aquest, per la seva banda, sembla que no pensa moure el cul. Aquesta noia ens portarà problemes... Som a la sortida i sento un crit:

- Vas a amagar-te Malfoy? Tens por de que t'agafem i no puguis contra nosaltres?

- Ja t'agradaria Potter o potser ets tu el que vol ser agafat? – Merda! Què acabo de dir? No passa res no crec que siguin tan llestos.

Mentre responc al Potter, el Blaise i les noies se'ns han afegit. L'alta, pot ser un perill, s'apropa i em diu en un xiuxiueig:

- Et faré un favor, estic segura que t'agradarà, però és sorpresa. A canvi vull que em treguis la Pansy del mig, sinó, podries acabar malament i no volem que li passi res a un noi tan atractiu, veritat? – La seva amiga la mira amb cara de "què penses fer?", però ningú més se n'adona.

- Tornem a esquiar? Hem d'aprofitar bé el dia – Proposa la Pansy, la resta hi estem d'acord i marxem cap al telecadira una altra vegada.

* * *

Gràcies per llegir! Esperem els vostres comentaris!!


	3. Capítol 3

Moltes gràcies a les persones que ens heu comentat els dos primer capítols. Celebrem que us agradi la història

És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges.

* * *

**CAPÍTOL 3:**

**BLAISE:**

Vaja, no m'havia arribat a imaginar mai que passar uns minuts en companyia dels lleons fos tan divertit. Primer la Maria intentant trencar el silenci incòmode, almenys s'hi esforça, se la veu simpàtica la noia, evidentment, no tan com l'Isis. I mira, parlant de l'Isis, aquesta noia té idees de bomber! Però promet ser interessant... Altre cop, pujo al telecadira amb les tres noies, i aprofito per parlar amb l'Isis sobre el seu pla maligne.

- I escolta, ja ho saps, veritat, que no serà fàcil fer que aquell parell acabin junts?

La Pansy m'interromp tot preguntant qui volem que acabi amb qui però jo la ignoro.

- Si fos fàcil no seria divertit – em contesta la meva nova amiga –. Per això necessito la teva ajuda, Blaise.

- No em vull ficar on no em demanen, però primer heu d'aconseguir que estiguin a menys d'un metre sense que el senyoret Draco fugi... – La Maria també hi diu la seva.

- Si es topessin per pistes ho tindríem més fàcil. Es posarien a discutir i només caldria deixar-los sols....

Vaja, aquesta noia és un crack! Ara només hem d'aconseguir que es topin "casualment" per pistes, i això no és gaire difícil, amb una mica de màgia es pot aconseguir, però primer hauria de saber per on tiraran...

- Eh, eh, no foteu que voleu fer que el Draco i el Potter s'enrotllin... Esteu bojos!

Aggg!! No la suporto!! Perquè sempre s'ha de ficar on no la demanen...

Pel que sembla a les dues amigues tampoc no els hi cau massa bé... Per la cara que fa l'Isis diria que està a punt de tirar-la del telecadira!

Per fi arribem a dalt, darrera nostre venen el Draco, el Vincent i el Greg, i darrera el trio d'or. Carai! Les coses no em podien haver sortit millor.... El Draco i el Potter es miren amb el que vol ser una mirada d'odi, però mirant a l'Isis veig que ella ha interpretat una altra cosa... Em pregunto si el Weasley i la Granger ens ajudaran...

- Isis, baixa tu primer ara, jo faré d'escombra –. Em sorprèn la reacció de la Maria, però sembla que l'Isis ha captat de què va la cosa perquè somriu i comença a baixar. Com sempre, la segueixo de prop i la Pansy darrera meu com si fos la meva ombra.

**ISIS:**

Mentre baixo em poso a pensar en quin lloc seria el millor per deixar-los sols... Ja ho sé, la pista de Miradors, allà no els hi pot passar res greu. Em giro per mirar si baixen i veig a la Maria que s'apropa al Ron i l'Hermione, no sé que els hi ha dit però la segueixen deixant el Harry endarrere, m'està facilitant les coses amb el Harry jeje, sabia que ella em podria ajudar a enganyar-lo. Paro un moment i els altres fan el mateix, la Maria passa pel meu costat dient que ens veiem a Orri, li dic al Vince i al Crabbe que la segueixin i sorprenentment em fan cas, no em molesto a dir-li a la Pansy perquè sé que no me'n farà, però el Blaise la fa fora sense donar-li temps a replicar i ens quedem sols. Miro cap a dalt per veure on estan el Harry i el Draco, sembla que el Draco ha caigut i el Harry dubta si ajudar-lo o no. Em giro cap al Blaise:

- Et sembla si els deixem aquí?

- Sí, perfecte.

- Bé ara només falta que el Harry decideixi ajudar-lo, li estaria bé una mica d'ajuda suplementària... com pot ser tan indecís?

- És així, perquè es tracta del Draco, però no et preocupis ja veuràs com l'acabarà ajudant. Anem?

Ens posem en marxa una altra vegada, però al cap de no res es sent que cau una esllavissada de neu! Espantada començo a baixar ràpidament i el Blaise em segueix. Un cop fora de perill, no puc evitar pensar en els nois, i si els ha agafat? Espero que hagin reaccionat a temps. Arribem a Orri i veig la Maria i els altres, incloent-hi el Ron i l'Hermione, que ens esperen al costat del "Parrec"[1]. M'acosto a la Maria i li dic:

- Maria, no et creuràs el que ha passat...

**MARIA:**

L'Isis arriba una mica atabalada seguida del Blaise.

- Què ha passat? M'ho expliques?

- Mira, el Draco ha caigut i el Harry dubtava en ajudar-lo, els hem deixat sols, però... Jo i el Blaise hem començat a baixar i de sobte ha caigut una esllavissada... t'ho pots creure?

Em miro l'Isis amb cara de no entendre res. Com és possible que hi hagi hagut un allau? Si fa dies que no neva... A més, no recordo haver sentit que n'hi hagués perill... Em miro la meva amiga, no s'ho pot haver inventat...

- Ostres, esteu bé, vosaltres? I el Draco i el Harry?

- Sí, sí, nosaltres estem bé...

- I per la parelleta no pateixis, segur que també estan bé –. El Blaise somriu de manera estranya...

-Ei Isis, _aguest gojat se compòrte d'ua manèra un shinhau estranha, non te semble? Sonque l'as de campar ara cara, ei coma se sabessa que i aurie ua laueg![__2]_

Els anglesos ens miren amb cara de no entendre res. Poden entendre el català perfectament, però l'aranès, la llengua pròpia de la Val d'Aran, ja és massa per una colla d'anglesos.

- Escolteu – l'Hermione intervé en la conversa –, em sembla bé que vulgueu fer que aquest parell s'emboliquin, però m'aprecio el Harry moltíssim i no vull que li passi res!

**DRACO:**

- Merda! Quin mal!

Perquè hi ha tantes plaques de gel en aquesta pista? Elles ho sabien, per això m'han fet baixar per aquí, estic segur què volen que em trenqui una cama! M'intento aixecar però torno a relliscar donant-me un altre cop. Miro al voltant però no els veig, on coi s'han ficat? On està el Blaise quan se'l necessita... Veig que algú s'apropa, per fi algú que es digna a ajudar-me! Eh... espera, ell no! Em deixen sol i per empitjorar-ho ha d'aparèixer el Potter, sempre on no el demanen. No pot venir ningú més, no, ha de ser precisament ell qui hem veu amb aquesta pinta, sense poder-me aixecar del terra... bé ja que està aquí ho puc aprofitar.

- Ei Potter! No et quedis parat i ajuda'm! – no reacciona, aquest noi és increïble... que coi li trobo? Sempre està al seu món.

Segueixo intentant atreure la seva atenció fins que se sent un soroll molt fort i torna a la terra. Ara sí! Ve cap a mi amb decisió i amb més velocitat de l'esperada, però què li ha agafat ara? Quan està prou a prop puc veure que fa una cara estranya, com si hagués vist algun perill, llavors hi caic i em giro, oh! Merda! Una allau! M'intento aixecar però segueixo sense poder així que busco la vareta, ja sé que hi ha molta gent però no vull morir enterrat per una allau... Estic a punt de treure-la quan el Potter m'aixeca i m'estira per apartar-nos. Quan ens trobem en un lloc segur li començo a retreure que hagi tardat tan:

- Què hi feies allí parat? Esperant a que em sortissin arrels o què? Perquè no has vingut abans? Ets un inútil! Ens podia haver agafat l'allau! – Oh! Quina merda! Sol i amb l'inútil aquest! En fi...

- Has acabat de cridar, Malfoy? Potser prefereixes que et deixi aquí? Si és així, adéu!

- Espera! No volia dir això! – Es gira i es tornar a quedar parat però aquesta vegada esperant a que li digui alguna cosa més. – M'he fet mal... pots... ahm... d'això... ajudar-me?

**HARRY:**

Au, va. Com si no en tingués prou d'haver hagut de treure el Malfoy de sota d'una allau i d'haver d'aguantar el seu mal humor, que ara resulta que s'ha fet mal!

- Deixa que et doni una ullada... No sembla que t'hagis trencat res. Et pots aixecar?

El Malfoy intenta posar-se dret, i el segon cop, amb bastanta ajuda per part meva, ho aconsegueix. Per Merlí que la situació no pot ser més vergonyosa per tots dos... Tot i que tot té els seus avantatges, mai havia estat tan a prop d'aquest rosset malcarat... De veritat, em dec haver tornat boig, mira que agradar-me el príncep de les serps...

- Tens sort que amb el quidditch ens ensenyen com tractar algunes lesions senzilles, Malfoy.

M'asseguro que no ens mira ningú i dissimuladament li aplico l'encanteri. Sort que ja sóc major d'edat i puc practicar màgia fora de l'escola, que si no, no sé com ens n'haguéssim sortit. Sense separar-me d'ell aconsegueixo que el Malfoy acabi de baixar la pista. Ostres, estan tan a prop d'ell sento la seva olor de suor... Com pot una persona suada fer tan bona olor? Maleït Malfoy... Uhm... Harry! Fes el favor de calmar-te! Només espero que no noti com reacciona el meu cos amb el seu contacte, perquè si ho nota, estic perdut. Es burlarà de mi durant la resta dels meus dies!

Quan estem arribant a baix veig un grup força nombrós que ens miren. Abans que pugui endevinar qui són, el Malfoy es posa a cridar:

- Blaise Zabinni, es pot saber perquè collons m'has abandonat? I vosaltres, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle, quina mena de guardaespatlles sou que deixeu que em caigui amb una placa de gel i que de poc que no m'atrapi un allau!

Quan arribem a la seva alçada, el Ron i l'Hermione se'ns apropen preguntant-me si estic bé. Darrera d'ells hi ha les dues noies que hem conegut a la cafeteria.

- Disculpeu-me – la noia alta es dirigeix a nosaltres – no havien anunciat perill d'allaus i no m'he adonat que hi havia gel a la pista fins que ja hi érem... No era la meva intenció que us féssiu mal...

Deixo el Malfoy en mans de les altres serps i dirigint-me al Ron i l'Hermione dic:

- Em penso que ja n'he tingut prou d'esquiar per avui, què us sembla si tornem a l'alberg?

Els meus amics assenteixen i ens dirigim tots tres cap a l'aparcament on l'Hermione ha deixat el cotxe que ha llogat.

* * *

[1] Nom de la cafetèria d'Orri

[2] Aquest noi es comporta d'una manera una mica estranya, no et sembla? Només l'has de mirar a la cara, és com si sabès que hi hauria un allau


	4. Capítol 4

Aquest capítol va dedicat al miki per ser l'únic que m'ha comentat el tercer capítol fins al moment de penjar aquest capítol (16/04/09). Moltes gràcies pel teu comentari i els teus ànims!

És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges.

* * *

**CAPÍTOL 4:**

**ISIS:**

Una vegada el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermine han marxat, decidim que la Maria i jo portarem al Draco a l'ambulatori, per saber si s'ha fet gaire mal. Els altres diuen que volen fer alguna baixada més i que després aniran a l'hotel.

- Teniu mòbil, oi?- pregunto.

- El què?... ah sí! Jo en tinc un – respon el Blaise, em dóna el seu número i ell s'apunta el nostre.

- Quan sortim de l'ambulatori us trucarem per saber on sou i portar el Draco. Fins després!

- Fins després.

Ens acomiadem i anem cap al cotxe. El carreguem amb tot el material i ens dirigim a l'ambulatori de Baqueira que és el que hi ha més a prop. Un vegada allí esperem una estona fins que ens toca a nosaltres. Visiten el Draco, no ha estat per tant, només té el turmell una mica inflamat però si reposa aquesta nit i es posa gel demà estarà perfectament, també li donen una pomada per si les mosques. Al sortir truco al Blaise que ens diu que estan a l'habitació de l'hotel. Acompanyem el Draco fins a l'habitació que comparteix amb el Blaise, a dins ens hi esperen tots.

- Aquí el teniu, sa i estalvi – els hi diu la Maria.

- Si, no ens l'hem menjat jeje – el Draco em dirigeix una mirada poc amistosa.

- Nosaltres ja marxem que hem quedat per sopar – anuncia la Maria.

Anem cap a la porta per marxar però abans em giro cap al Blaise:

- Després de sopar sortirem una estona de festa, si no estàs massa cansat, vols venir?

- Si és clar, m'encantaria.

**- **Perfecte. Et passarem a buscar.

- Espereu! Jo també hi vull anar! – Salta la Pansy deixant ben clar que no pensar deixar el Blaise sol amb nosaltres.

- No, Pansy tu t'has de quedar amb mi, què faré si necessito alguna cosa? T'has de quedar, aquests dos – assenyalant els seus guardaespatlles – són massa sapastres.

Per sorpresa de tots és el Draco qui la fa quedar, veig que recorda el meu "tracte" jeje. Ens acomiadem amb un "fins després", quedant que passarem a buscar el Blaise cap a dos quarts de dotze o les dotze.

La Maria em deixa a casa perquè em doni una dutxa i em prepari, em passarà a buscar més tard per anar a sopar amb la Mirtza, li hem d'explicar el que ens ha passat!

**MARIA:**

De veritat, aquesta noia no deixa de sorprendre'm, i mira que ens coneixem des de ben petites!

Aquests anglesos són força especials, primer l'estranya rivalitat que hi ha entre el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione amb el Draco, el Blaise i els altres, especialment entre el Harry i el Draco. Hi ha un amor-odi que no acabo d'entendre... Després la cara del Blaise, era com si sabes que hi hauria un allau abans que passés! I si això fos poc, quan l'Isis li ha demanat el número de mòbil, ha estat cosa meva o semblava que no sabia gaire bé de què parlàvem? I la cara que ha posat el Draco quan ha pujat al cotxe...

Surto de la dutxa i ara em toca triar la roba. Aviam... La brusa negra jo crec que m'anirà bé. Amb uns texans i unes bambes acabo de completar el conjunt. Em maquillo una mica, despenjo el telèfon i truco a la Mirtza per preguntar-li si està a punt perquè la vagi a buscar. Avui hem decidit que pugem a sopar a Arties, així després ja estem allà. La Mirtza sempre prefereix quedar per Vielha, així no depèn del cotxe dels altres i l'Isis sempre prefereix Arties perquè hi ha més ambient. Com que a mi m'és igual, van fent torns per decidir. I avui precisament, ens ha anat rodat el fet de que decidim que anàvem a sopar al Mozart, a Arties, perquè si després hem d'anar a buscar el "_ligue_" de l'Isis a Baqueira, almenys ja som més a prop.

Passo a buscar la Mirtza i li avanço que s'ha perdut un dia magnífic. Ella es limita a somriure, els esports no són el seu fort.

- Mirtz, truca a l'Isis i digues-li que passem a buscar-la.

Al cap d'una estona ja som totes dins del restaurant explicant-li a la Mirtza el gran dia que s'ha perdut.

- Sincerament, aquests nois no són normals, va, aquesta nit hem d'aconseguir que el Blaise begui suficient com perquè demà no se'n recordi del que ha dit i fet aquesta nit, aviam si ens explica el seu secret –. Em miro les meves amigues amb un somriure trapella als llavis.

- _Apoyo la moción!_ És una gran idea, Maria!

- Eh! No m'ho podeu fer això! Que no veieu que aquesta és la meva gran nit? No crec que tingui massa oportunitats d'estar amb ell sense la tia rara aquella pel mig! – Es queixa l'Isis.

- Ho sento, aprovat per majoria. I permet-me que et recordi que tens a cert rosset amenaçat per a que mantingui la Pansy allunyada del "teu" Blaise...

- Que té a cert rosset amenaçat? Voleu fer el favor de no ometre detalls, quan m'expliqueu les coses?! – La Mirtza té raó, no li hem explicat el "tracte" de l'Isis amb el Draco...

Quan li expliquem es posa a riure, la nostra amiga és capaç de qualsevol cosa per aconseguir un tio!!

Després de sopar, pugem totes tres al cotxe i anem cap a Baqueira a buscar el Blaise.

- Isis, truca'l i digues-li que l'anem a buscar

Quan hi arribem el Blaise ens espera a la porta de l'hotel. El seu aspecte no s'assembla gens al d'aquest matí a pistes, perquè després diguin que les noies ens arreglem massa!

**BLAISE:**

Ja són aquí les noies. Davant d'elles el Draco li ha demanat a la Pansy que es quedés a cuidar-lo, però quan han marxat, si no m'ha demanat mil vegades que les truqués i els hi digués que estava cansat com per sortir de festa i que em quedés a cuidar-lo, no m'ho ha demanat cap vegada. Segons el metge, només té el turmell inflamat, però em fa por que no s'hagi donat un cop al cap. No para de dir que aquestes ties, especialment l'Isis, són unes arpies, que no m'he de fiar d'ella i no sé quines bestieses més. M'ha dit que l'ha amenaçat perquè allunyi la Pansy de mi. Home, és cert que quan hi ha la Pansy pel mig se la veu molesta, però això és normal, no? La veu com una competidora, i entenc que se la vulgui treure del mig, encara que al seu costat la Pansy no té cap mena de possibilitat, però d'aquí a amenaçar el Draco perquè la mantingui allunyada....

- Au, vinga, Blaise! – L'Isis em crida i em fa tornar a la realitat – que no tenim tota la nit!

Corro cap al seu vehicle, crec que els muggles en diuen cotxe, i pujo a la part del darrera, al costat de l'Isis. Wow, va maquíssima! Davant hi van la Maria i una altra noia que em presenten com a Mirsa o alguna semblant.

Mentre som al cotxe la Maria torna a l'atac amb les seves preguntes.

- Què estudieu? És que heu dit que el Harry i els altres eren companys de curs vostres, però se'm fa molt estrany que tots estigueu estudiant el mateix, especialment per part del Vincent i el Greg...

Que què estudiem? Aquesta sí que no me l'esperava! I ara què se suposa que he de contestar?

Alguna cosa he de contestar, però ho he de fer ràpid! L'Isis em mira esperant la meva resposta...

**ISIS:**

- No ens penses contestar? O és que ens amagues alguna cosa?

- No i ara... és que anem a un internat i no ens agrada gaire parlar-ne...

A cap de les tres ens convenç la seva història. La Maria em mira pel retrovisor fent-me un senyal de que posaran en marxa el pla d'emborratxar-lo encara que no m'agradi... Tot sigui per aconseguir informació.

- Preparat per una gran nit?

- Sempre – respon amb un somriure.

Pobre, no s'imagina el que li espera, no em fa gaire gràcia, però en fi... Arribem a Arties, després d'aparcar el cotxe anem cap al "De net" on ens trobem a bastants coneguts però no tenim ganes d'haver de saludar a tothom i donar explicacions del nostre amic, així que ens dirigim cap a "La Lluna", aprofitant que l'amo és el pare de la Maria. Les meves amigues s'acosten a la barra a demanar les begudes mentrestant el Blaise m'intenta distreure de la conversa anterior.

- I tu què fas?

- Estic estudiant a França – li dic somrient, ell continua preguntant coses i acostant-se a mi a poc a poc.

- I què estudies? Si es pot saber?

- Si t'ho dic, em diràs què és el que estàs estudiant tu? – li dic, també apropant-me a ell.

Però abans de saber la resposta tornen les noies amb les begudes. Anem cap a un racó per ballar i divertir-nos sense tenir les mirades de la gent a sobre. Al cap d'unes hores el Blaise ja no s'aguanta dret, no m'estranya amb tot el que li han donat... li dic si vol descansar una mica i em diu que sí, anem a asseure'ns i la Maria i la Mirtza el comencen a taladrar a preguntes. Ell es repenja en mi i respon el que pot, sembla que tot i estar borratxo té bastant control del que diu i del que fa, però les noies no deixen de preguntar fins que aconsegueixen alguna resposta clara.

**MARIA:**

Després de la tortura de preguntes, l'anglès acaba dient clarament que ha estat ell qui ha provocat l'allau. Les tres ens mirem amb cara de satisfacció, però les coses segueixen sense quadrar. En el moment que ha començat l'esllavissada l'Isis era amb ell...

- I com t'ho has fet per provocar-la? – La Mirtza està tan ansiosa de respostes com jo.

Ell mormola alguna cosa que no entenem, però quan li demano que ho repeteixi, l'Isis em mira enfadada i em diu:

- Au va, Maria, no trobes que ja n'ha tingut prou per una nit? Crec que per avui podem acabar la tortura i acompanyar-lo a l'hotel.

Sospiro resignada. Si l'Isis diu prou, és prou. Mentre l'Isis i la Mirtza es posen les jaquetes i ajuden el Blaise a posar-se la seva, jo vaig a acomiadar-me del meu pare. Quan torno els altres ja m'esperen fora. Anem cap al cotxe, la Mirtza puja al seient del copilot i l'Isis i el Blaise pugen darrere. Arribem a Baqueira i mentre jo les espero al cotxe, les meves amigues ajuden l'anglès a arribar fins a la seva habitació.


	5. Capítol 5

Voldria agrair els comentaris del Miki i la Dark, els únics que em comenten habitualment la història. Els vostres comentaris m'animen i fan que, encara que només sigui per vosaltres, pengi cada setmana un nou capítul d'aquesta història esbojarrada fruit de la imaginació fora de control de dues noies. Aquest capítul va dedicat a vosaltres^^

És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges.

**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 5:**

**DRACO:**

Em desperto i em trobo al Blaise dormint al llit del costat. El desperto ja que és l'hora de l'esmorzar i si no hi anem tancaran el menjador.

- Ei Blaise, desperta. Hem d'anar a esmorzar.

- Ah? Quin mal de cap... deixa'm dormir una estona més...

- Està bé, ja et pujaré alguna cosa per menjar.

Al sortir de l'habitació em trobo amb els altres i baixem junts. La Pansy em pregunta pel Blaise i li dic que dorm. Quan acabem torno a l'habitació amb uns croissants i un suc, és l'únic que he pogut agafar. Torno a despertar-lo i es posa a menjar queixant-se del mal de cap per la ressaca.

- Espera, crec que tinc poció per la ressaca.

- No Draco, és igual. Així tens una excusa per no pujar a esquiar, a part del turmell.

- Què t'han fet? – Estic segur que han fet alguna de les seves, ja sabia jo que ens portarien problemes.

- No ho recordo gaire. Només sé que em van fer moltes preguntes després d'haver-me fet beure i crec que algunes eren comprometedores. No van parar fins que l'Isis els hi va dir prou. A més, no eres tu el que no volia estar sol amb elles? Doncs no et queixis, aquí tens l'excusa i ara deixa'm dormir si us plau.

Mai havia vist al meu amic així, he de fer alguna cosa. Em sento al llit per pensar i de sobte comença a sonar la cosa aquella del Blaise. L'agafo, crec que s'havia de donar a un botó, li dono i es sent una veu:

- Blaise? Com estàs? – es la veu de l'Isis.

- Sóc el Draco. Ell dorm.

- Aps, perdona, només volia saber si anàveu a esquiar però ja veig que no... ja parlarem. Ciao.

- Espera!

- Si?

- Vosaltres pugeu?

- Sí, hem d'aprofitar la neu.

- Us faria res passar un moment per l'hotel?

- No, d'aquí una estona estem allà.

I ara com apago el trasto aquest? Crec que era aquest botó... Al cap de poc les muggles arriben i les trobo a la recepció, l'Isis va al lavabo i aprofito per pegar-li la _bronca_ a la Maria i descobrir què li van fer al Blaise. Li deixo ben clar que s'han passat i que no ho tornin a fer si volen seguir tenint contacte amb algun de nosaltres. Torna l'Isis i marxen a esquiar. Espero que la Maria li deixi clar a la seva estimada amiga que no vull que es torni a apropar al Blaise si té la intenció de fer-li mal.

**BLAISE**

Em desperto i em trobo el Draco estirat al seu llit llegint. Quan veu que m'he despertat em saluda amb un somriure i em pregunta si em trobo millor. Li contesto que una mica millor i començo a recordar els fets d'ahir la nit i les preguntes de la Maria i l'altra noia.

- Ei, Draco

- Si?

- Una de les preguntes que em van fer ahir va ser sobre els nostres estudis. Sé que tornaran a insistir amb aquest tema, que se suposa que els hem de dir?

- Merda! Les coses amb aquestes muggles remaleïdes no podien anar pitjor! Primer, per culpa seva hem de lidiar amb els lleons, després, també per culpa seva, m'abandones en mig d'una pista gelada per anar darrere d'elles i em deixes sol amb el Potter i acabo amb el turmell torçat...

- De totes maneres, has de reconèixer que sort en vas tenir que el Potter fos allà, pitjor hagués estat que estiguessis completament sol....

- Sí, ja veus quin consol... Després surts sol amb elles a la nit i acabes amb una ressaca impressionant, pitjor que després de les festes que fem a l'escola... I si això no fos suficient em dius que t'han estat atabalant amb preguntes sobre què estudiem i coses semblants? Però que pretenen?

- No crec que ho facin amb mala intenció, Draco... Si em van emborratxar és perquè van veure que els amagava alguna cosa, ja saps que mai he estat massa bon actor...

- Saps, m'acabo d'adonar d'una ironia. A quina residència creus que les posaria el Barret que Tria si anessin a Hogwarts?

Davant de la pregunta del meu amic no puc evitar obrir els ulls com a plats. Una noia que fa mans i mànigues per lligar amb un noi, i ara estic convençut que el que em va dir el Draco ahir la nit sobre que l'Isis l'havia amenaçat per a que tragués la Pansy del mig és cert, un grup d'amigues prou astutes com per adonar-se que algú els amaga alguna cosa i que no dubten en prendre mesures dràstiques, del tipus emborratxar el noi amb qui es vol lligar, per aconseguir la informació que volen...

- Aquestes noies són Slytherin de cap a peus!

- Exacte, i què millor que dues serps amb set de venjança per combatre contra aquestes serps que tan mal ens estan fent?

- Parlo seriosament, Draco, no vull problemes. L'Isis m'agrada de veritat. Potser el millor serà que tornem a l'escola... Al cap i a la fi, això és el que ens diferencia dels lleons, nosaltres no som valents, però a vegades és millor una fugida a temps...

- Ni parlar-ne! És que et penses que éts l'únic que té la possibilitat d'acabar lligant en aquestes vacances?

Vaja, sembla que sense pretendre-ho el meu amic està a punt de confessar que li agrada el Potter...

- Que has conegut a algú, Draco?

- Ehm.... No, parlava del recepcionista. Ahir a la nit m'avorria i vaig baixar una estona a donar-li conversa.

- Està bé, llavors què proposes?

- Està bé, si no els hi vols fer mal només ens queda una alternativa: que per una vegada siguem sincers....

Com? Està dient de dir a les noies que som mags?

- Evidentment, abans de marxar ens encarregarem que no recordin res...

Un somriure malèvol es dibuixa en els llavis del meu amic. Em sembla que em torno a sentir Slytherin de nou...


	6. Capítol 6

Penjo aquest capítol per avançat degut a que demà estaré ocupada i no crec que em pugui connectar...

En fi aquest capítol va dedicat a la única persona que m'ha comentat el capítol 5, la Dark. Moltes gràcies per comentar!!

En aquest capítol hi ha dos elements amagats que fan referència explícita a dos dels llibres, us convido a intentar trobar-los, penseu-hi bé! El premi hauria de ser dedicar-vos el capítol però amb dues persones que comentin no és massa divertit, en fi ja pensaré alguna cosa, potser el que ho endevini esdevindrà el protagonista d'alguna de les meves anades d'olla (= històries), en fi ja ho pensaré, aviam si trobeu les deus referències amagades!

I com ja sabeu: _És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges. _(sort que només he de copiar i enganxar, que si no...)

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTOL 6:**

**ISIS:**

Arribem a les pistes, fem algunes baixades i la Maria aprofita que estem a la "Choza", un telecadira de dos i que va bastant lent, per explicar-me el que li ha dit el Draco. Diu que es veia bastant enfadat i que vol que deixí estar al Blaise.

- Maria, crec que ens hauríem de disculpar...

- Potser sí que ahir ens vam passar una mica... vols que els passem a veure més tard?

- Sí.

Fem unes baixades més i anem a dinar al "Parrec" ja que la meva mare treballa a l'estació i aprofitem que li fan preu d'empresa, perquè verdaderament es passen molt amb els preus de venda al públic.

Allà ens trobem amb l'Hermione i els nois, ens asseiem amb ells i la Maria hi entaula conversa. Jo no estic gaire d'humor. M'hagués agradat que el Blaise també hi fos, i el Draco també, així podríem seguir el pla d'aparellar-lo, però amb el que va passar ahir... no puc deixar d'estar una mica... trista? Decepcionada? Molesta amb mi mateixa? En fi, podríem dir que porto un mal dia. Estic tan concentrada en els meus pensaments que em perdo la conversa, no sé què han dit ni de què parlen ni res i ara per ara no m'importa... que segueixin parlant. Jo pensaré en el que li diré al Blaise perquè em disculpi.

**MARIA:**

Mentre parlo amb el Harry i els altres, veig que l'Isis ha deixat de prestar-nos atenció. Segurament deu pensar en el Blaise. Per un cop he d'admetre que el rosset oxigenat té raó, ahir a la nit ens vam passar i molt, però és que a vegades són una mica estranys aquests. Per què tan de secretisme amb alguna cosa tan trivial com els seus estudis? Avui abans de baixar hem de passar per l'hotel i disculpar-nos totes dues amb el pobre noi. Se m'acut que potser si l'Isis li insisteix ell li dirà a que ve tan de secretisme i potser no hagués fet falta emborratxar-lo d'aquesta manera...

Després de dinar decidim esquiar una estona més. Sense el Blaise, el Draco i els altres, el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione semblen més simpàtics. Aquest és un altre tema que em té encuriosida... Potser aquests sí que ens aclariran que estudien... Aprofito quan pugem al "Pla de Baqueira" que és una cadira de sis per preguntar-los el mateix que vam preguntar al Blaise.

- Escolteu, ahir el Blaise va dir que éreu companys de curs, però no ens va aclarir què esteu estudiant. És que us veig tan diferents els uns dels altres que se'm fa estrany que estigueu estudiant tots el mateix...

Els tres anglesos es miren. Un altre cop aquesta expressió! És la mateixa cara de no saber què contestar que va fer ahir el Blaise quan li vam preguntar!!

- És que a Anglaterra el sistema d'estudis va diferent que el d'aquí, és molt difícil explicar-vos-ho perquè ho entengueu...

La resposta de l'Hermione, igual que quan ahir el Blaise ens va dir que estaven en un internat i que no els agradava gaire parlar-ne, no ens convenç gens, i menys tenint en compte que a tots tres se'ls veu nerviosos. L'Isis i jo ens mirem sense entendre res. L'únic que se m'acut és que estiguin ficats tots plegats en una secta o alguna cosa per l'estil... Tàcitament, decidim no tornar a insistir, almenys no amb aquests tres.

Ens estem per pistes fins a l'hora que tanquen l'estació. Quan anem cap el cotxe. L'Hermione ens pregunta si volem anar a berenar amb ells.

- No és mala idea, vosaltres feu la vostra que nosaltres volem passar un moment per l'hotel del Blaise, el Draco i els altres. Si de cas, ens truquem després, Hermione.

Al dir-los que volíem passar per l'hotel dels altres, tots tres posen cara de fàstic.

- Si em voleu escoltar, no us fieu massa d'aquella colla de serps – ens aconsella el Ron.

Un altre cop els noms d'animals? Ahir quan ens vam anar a asseure a la taula amb ells el Draco els va anomenar lleons.

- Escolteu, què signifiquen els noms d'animals? Ahir el Draco es va a referir a vosaltres com a lleons, i ara vosaltres us referiu a ells com a serps... – L'Isis m'ha llegit la ment!

Els tres amics es miren, un altre cop la mateixa expressió! Al final és el Harry qui parla i diu:

- A l'escola on estudiem hi ha una divisió en quatre grups, cada grup està representat per un animal. El Malfoy i els altres són el grup de les serps i nosaltres som els lleons.

Per fi una resposta convincent! Espero aviam si fa algun altre aclariment, però quan veig que no continua, decidim que no val la pena insistir i ens acomiadem d'ells dient que ja ens trucarem.

Pugem al cotxe i baixem fins a l'hotel dels nois. Com que ahir l'Isis i la Mirtza van acompanyar el Blaise a l'habitació, no ens cal preguntar a quina habitació són. Pugem fins al tercer pis i un cop davant de l'habitació 317 piquem a la porta. Ens obra el Draco que ens mira amb mala cara.

- Que ens deixes passar? Volem parlar amb el Blaise – Li demana de mala manera l'Isis

- Per què, perquè el torneu a emborratxar? No, vosaltres no us torneu a acostar al meu amic...

Estic a punt de dir alguna cosa quan el Blaise s'acosta a la porta i li diu al Draco que ens deixi passar i que ens deixi soles amb ell un moment. El Draco, resignat ens deixa passar i surt de l'habitació.

**BLAISE:**

Quan el Draco marxa, convido a les noies a asseure's al meu llit i jo em quedo dret mirant-les amb els braços creuats sobre el pit.

- A què heu vingut? – El meu to és una mica sec, però després de la mala nit que he passat per culpa de les seves idees s'ho mereixen.

Les noies es miren, sense saber massa com començar. Al final la Maria fa una respiració profunda i em diu:

- Mira, ens sap greu el que va passar ahir a la nit. Ens vam animar i ens vam passar de la ratlla...

- És que et negaves a explicar-nos res i vam pensar que seria l'única manera de que ens contestessis les preguntes, ja saps, vam aplicar la frase de "el fi justifica els mitjans"...

No puc evitar somriure davant de l'afirmació de l'Isis. Aquest és precisament el lema de la nostra casa... Sospiro resignat i deixo caure els braços. Tal com hem decidit amb el Draco, el millor és dir-los la veritat. El que em sap greu és que quan marxem els haurem d'esborrar la memòria i no es recordaran de res del que hagi passat.

- Voleu saber què estudiem? Tots anem a una escola de màgia i bruixeria...

Les noies em miren amb incredulitat.

- No et pots inventar alguna cosa més creïble? Els mags i les bruixes no existeixen...

Sabia que no em creurien. Em giro un moment cap a la porta per assegurar-me que estigui tancada i em trec la vareta de la butxaca. Em quedo un moment pensant. Quin encanteri podria formular?

_- Wingardium Leviosa!_

En el moment de pronunciar aquestes paraules, el llit del Draco comença a flotar per l'aire. Les dues noies es miren l'escena amb els ulls oberts com plats. Llàstima que no ens deixin practicar màgia davant dels muggles, aquestes cares de sorpresa són genials!

Amb un moviment de vareta torno a deixar el llit al seu lloc i mirant les noies, encara amb la vareta a la mà, els pregunto:

- Què més voleu saber?

Quan es recuperen de la sorpresa, la ment de l'Isis torna a funcionar amb normalitat.

- Així, vas utilitzar màgia per fer caure l'allau?

- Sí. Només m'havia d'assegurar que ningú es fixés en mi, per això et vaig fer baixar amb tanta pressa.

- Ets ben boig... No vas pensar que algú es podia fer mal si l'atrapava l'allau?! – Si ha de reaccionar per renyar-me, per això val més que no reaccioni... Ignoro la Maria a l'espera que preguntin alguna cosa més.

- El Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione – la Maria una mica més calmada segueix intentant treure'n l'aigua clara de tots els seus dubtes –, vas dir que no us portàveu gaire bé, què passa exactament?

- La nostra escola està dividida en quatre residències. A primer, quan entrem a l'escola, hi ha un barret que analitza la nostra personalitat i ens col·loca en una residència o una altra, el Barret que Tria – les noies somriuen davant la idea d'un barret amb vida pròpia però no m'interrompen –. Cada residència es caracteritza per una sèrie de trets: Hi ha Hufflepuff, on hi van els amants dels animals i les persones, són bona gent, però una mica paradets al meu parer. Els de Ravenclaw són els més intel·ligents de l'escola. Són ments brillants, n'hi ha més d'un que de tant brillant està una mica tocat de l'ala... Són rates de biblioteca amb totes les lletres. Després hi ha Gryffindor, el més important per ells és el valor i l'amistat. Serien capaços d'arriscar la seva vida per un amic. Els hi encanten els reptes. El Potter, el Weasley i la Granger pertanyen a Gryffindor. La quarta residència és Slytherin. Els Slytherin ens caracteritzem per la nostra astúcia i la nostra ambició. El que importa és aconseguir el que volem, és igual a qui haguem de trepitjar per aconseguir-ho. La Pansy, el Draco, els seus guardaespatlles i jo som Stytherin.

"És un fet sabut per tothom que els Gryffindor i els Slytherin som enemics naturals. El Potter és el Gryffindor per excel·lència de la nostra generació, amb l'ajuda dels altres dos, ha fet més honor a la les qualitats de la seva casa que tots els altres Gryffindor junts. El Draco es considerat el príncep dels Slytherin, hi té a veure el fet que és fill d'una de les famílies de mags més prestigioses que existeixen i que dóna la casualitat que sempre ha anat a aquesta casa. És per això que no ens portem bé amb ells, per la rivalitat entre les cases i per ser el Potter i el Draco els representants de les seves respectives cases.

Més preguntes?"

Els he explicat el sistema de cases de l'escola gairebé sense respirar. Me les miro esperant que em preguntin alguna cosa més. Ara que he començat prefereixo explicar-los-hi tot.

- Els animals – aquest cop és l'Isis qui pregunta –. Els hem preguntat al Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione perquè parlàveu els uns dels altres amb noms d'animals i ens han dit que cada grup de la vostra escola té un animal que el representa. Ens ho pots explicar amb més detall?

- Tal com us han dit els Gryffindor, cada residència té el seu animal. El toixó de Huffelpuff, l'àguila de Ravenclaw, el lleó de Gryffindor i la serp d'Slytherin. És comú a l'escola referir-nos als membres d'una altra casa amb el nom del seu animal, especialment entre Gryffindor i Slytherin.

La cara de les dues noies mostra una barreja de sentiments immensa que no sabria desxifrar. El cert és que em sento molt millor amb mi mateix, s'han acabat les mentides.

- Hi ha alguna cosa més que ens hagis d'explicar? – Sembla que encara no es donen per vençudes, però què més volen que els expliqui? Es miren amb aquest somriure de complicitat que tantes vegades he vist des que les vaig conèixer... Sembla que hagi passat una eternitat però fa poc més de 24 hores...

-Sí, home, ara ve quan ens confesses que en realitat no et dius Blaise, sinó que et dius Pepitu o alguna cosa per l'estil i que tot ha estat una broma. Ens expliques quin truc has utilitzat per fer volar el llit, i fins i tot pot ser que el Draco i la resta estiguessin aliats amb tu des del principi. Això és el que passa sempre a les "pelis"... – No puc evitar riure davant d'aquest últim comentari per part de la Maria. Aquestes noies són fantàstiques!

- Sento decepcionar-te, però ara sí que ja no hi ha cap mena de trampa. He estat completament sincer amb vosaltres.

En aquest moment se senten cops a la porta, m'acosto a obrir i em trobo cara a cara amb el Draco que diu que s'ha cansat de passejar i que si pot tornar a l'habitació.

* * *

Que, heu trobat les referències de les que us parlava al principi? Al proper capítol us diré quines són. No deixeu de llegir i comenteu siusplau!


	7. Capítol 7

Em sap greu veure que ni tan sols heu intentat trobar les referències amagades. En fi, les referències amagades eren: "Pugem fins al **tercer pis** i un cop davant de l'habitació **317** piquem a la porta". La pregunta ara és: A què fan referència? Ànims fanàtics de Harry Potter! Demostreu que sabeu de què us parlo!

_És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges. _**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTOL 7:**

**DRACO**

Estic tip d'esperar! No aguanto més, ja em poden deixar passar que per alguna cosa és la meva habitació!

- Ja heu acabat? Tampoc m'importa. Heu estat molta estona aquí, ja podeu marxar.

- Draco, home, no siguis així, han vingut a disculpar-se.

- Vols dir que les has perdonat? – no m'ho puc creure, com les perdona tan fàcilment? – després de tot el que ens han fet passar?

- Au vinga! Que tampoc n'hi ha pet tant Draco, si només ha estat un dia! – exclama l'Isis.

- Bé, nosaltres marxem que hem quedat per berenar.

Mentre parla, la Maria obra la porta per marxar i surten. Per fi sols, que plastes que són aquestes dues. Encara no s'ha acabat de tancar la porta que apareix el cap de l'Isis amb un somriure trapella.

- Ei! si voleu podeu venir amb nosaltres, no crec que als nostres acompanyants els hi faci res.

Aquesta noia té un somriure maquiavèl·lic, no me'n fio gaire. Em giro cap al Blaise i veig que li correspon el somriure... que es deuen portar entre aquests dos? M'he perdut alguna cosa? Intentaré treure-li informació al Blaise. Abans que el Blaise digui res m'avanço.

- No, ja n'hem tingut prou per avui, podeu marxar tranquil·les.

Li tanco la porta als nassos. Miro l'habitació i veig que el meu llit està tot desfet.

- Que ha passat aquí?

- Els hi he dit la veritat i els he hagut de fer alguna demostració.

- Amb el meu llit? Quina barra!

Li exigeixo que em digui sobre què han parlat i m'ho explica, però no aconsegueixo treure-li res sobre la complicitat que té amb l'Isis. Bé, crec que avui em tingut massa explicacions. Necessito relaxar-me, potser podria anar a l'spa de l'hotel i passar pel gimnàs vés a saber, potser trobo algun bon partit.

**HARRY**

Mentre berenem el mòbil de l'Hermione comença a sonar, és la Maria, que es veu que ja han acabat de parlar amb aquelles serps fastigoses i que si encara ens volem trobar amb elles. L'Hermione els indica on som i al cap de poca estona ja les tenim aquí.

- Que hi heu anat a fer a l'hotel de les serps? – El Ron expressa en veu alta el que tots pensàvem.

L'Hermione li dona un cop de colze, però sembla que les noies estan disposades a explicar-nos que hi han anat a fer.

- Nosaltres no tenim res que amagar als nostres amics, tot i que no es pot dir el mateix sobre vosaltres...

Les paraules de l'Isis em sorprenen, tan se'ns nota que amaguem alguna cosa?

- Ens havíem comportat una mica malament amb el Blaise i hem anat a disculpar-nos – resumeix la Maria – I de pas, ell ens ha aclarit uns quants dubtes. Com ara que sou m...

Li poso la mà a la boca abans no ho digui en veu alta. Serps fastigoses... Per què dimonis els han explicat la veritat?

- No ho diguis – la renyo en veu baixa –. No volem que ho sàpiga tothom, ja en tenim prou amb vosaltres...

Ella em treu la mà de la seva boca i em mira enfadada.

- He estat pensant, per què no deixeu les vostres diferències apart per una nit i demà sortim tots junts de festa? Serà divertit! – La proposta de l'Isis em va venir basques, sortir de festa amb els Slytherin? Abans mort!

Però sembla que el Ron no pensa com jo...

- No és mala idea, tampoc tenim perquè parlar amb ells. Un cop allà cadascú pot fer la seva, hem d'aprofitar que la Maria i l'Isis coneixen l'ambient, no?

Evidentment, l'Hermione està d'acord amb el Ron, però és que aquest parell són com una sola persona... Qualsevol diria que quan vam entrar a l'escola es passaven el dia barallant-se!!

Així doncs decidim que sortirem, però que com que demà pujarem a pistes, ja ho acabarem de parlar.

**ISIS**

Un altre dia més a esquiar! No es pot dir que no estiguem aprofitant bé les vacances... jeje. Avui pugem amb bus, una vegada arribem a l'aparcament de l'estació esperem la "gua-gua[1]"i oh, sorpresa veiem que els nostres amics Sly també l'estan esperant així que ens hi apropem.

- Ei nois!

Crido saludant amb la mà i com a conseqüència se'm cauen els guants, la crema i el forfait que porto dins el casc com si fos una cistella, ells se'n riuen però se'ns acosten i el Blaise m'ajuda a recollir les coses.

- Bon dia!- ens diuen

-"...ningú ho ha demanat però fa bon dia...[2]" – canta algú en veu baixa, em giro i veig que és la Maria i ens posem a riure. Els nostres amics anglesos ens miren sense entendre massa què està passant.

Arriba la "gua-gua" i ens puja fins on està "l'ou", el telecabina. Mentre estem a la cua la Maria rep una trucada de l'Hermione que li diu que acaben d'agafar el telecabina a Ruda

i això fa que se m'encengui el llum. M'apropo a la Maria i li dic que li digui a l'Hermione que estarem pendents de quan arribin per empènyer al Draco dins de la mateixa cabina i que el Ron i ella surtin fent que es quedi sol amb el Harry. Després vaig cap al Blaise i li dic que li faré un senyal perquè empenyi al Draco, em mira amb cara de confusió.

- Forma part "del pla"

- Està bé, però després en vull els detalls.

Al cap de pocs minuts els veig, aviso el Blaise i "el pla" es posa en marxa. Quan veiem que estan sols i no poden sortir ens afanyem a pujar en un altre telecabina.

- S'ha notat una mica, no? – dic

- Així sabran que tenen la nostra aprovació – la resposta del Blaise fa que tots ens posem a riure –. M'expliques "el pla"?

- Els volia deixar sols a l'ou perquè estiguin "obligats" a passar una estoneta junts jeje i així potser passa alguna cosa interessant – ho explico amb un somriure a la cara i el meu cap es munta la seva història fins que la Maria em diu:

- Terra cridant a Isis! Ens reps?

**BLAISE:**

Quan l'Isis reacciona tots ens posem a riure. Ara que hi penso, com ens ho hem fet perquè la Pansy i els goril·les no pugin amb nosaltres? La noia es posa vermella al veure que nosaltres riem, però li passo la mà per l'espatlla per animar-la.

- Ha estat una idea genial, Isis.

Ens mirem directament als ulls somrient. No m'havia adonat que té els ulls d'un color blau fosc amb una mica de marró. És molt maca...

-Ehem... Si volíeu intimitat podíeu haver pujat en un ou vosaltres dos sols... – Vaja, creia que la Maria aprovava l'atracció de la seva amiga per mi... – Eh! També per va vosaltres parella de lleons! No tinc ganes de ratllar-me per anar amb dues parelletes!

Em miro la Maria una mica mosquejat, m'ha faltat no res per fer-li un petó a l'Isis! Em giro a mirar aquesta imaginant-me una mirada d'odi dirigida a la seva amiga, però enlloc d'això em trobo que ha abaixat la mirada com avergonyida i s'ha tornat a posar vermella...

- Escolta, tu, que no fem res mal fet...

Vaig a replicar-li alguna cosa més però l'Isis m'estira de la màniga per que no segueixi, a cau d'orella m'explica que a la Maria li molesten les parelles perquè el seu nòvio està lluny. En fi... Suposo que hauré d'esperar una altra ocasió...

La resta del trajecte el passem parlant sobre la possibilitat de sortir tots junts de festa aquesta nit. No em fa massa gràcia i, la veritat, és que en tinc motius per no voler sortir de festa amb elles...

- No tinc clar si vull tornar a sortir de festa amb vosaltres... Ahir em vaig passar el dia amb ressaca per culpa de les vostres idees esbojarrades....

De reüll veig que els dos Gryffindor riuen per sota el nas.

- Es pot saber de què rieu, vosaltres? – Els hi dic enfadat. No suporto que es riguin de mi, i menys els lleons.

- A mi m'encantaria sortir de festa aquesta nit tots junts, encara que fos per veure-us a tu i al Malfoy beguts! A la sala comuna de Gryffindor es passarien anys rient! Us imagineu? El príncep de les serps i el seu gos falder borratxos a la mercè de dues noies muggles!!

Sense pensar-m'ho trec la meva vareta i apunto directament al pit del Weasley. Però abans que tingui temps de pronunciar cap encanteri les dues muggles m'agafen pel braç per impedir-m'ho.

- Au va, calma't. Que no veus que només feia broma?

La Granger també ha tret la seva vareta a punt per defensar el seu pobretó_. Ja_! Com si l'empollona sang de fang pogués fer res contra una imperdonable...

La resta del trajecte el passem en un estat una mica incòmode. El pla de l'Isis de liar el Draco amb el Potter és genial, a més, en un moment o altre jo tindré la meva oportunitat amb ella, però el fet d'haver d'aguantar els remaleïts lleons no em fa gens de gràcia.

Quan ja gairebé hem arribat a dalt la Maria trenca el silenci:

- Així doncs, Blaise, si t'assegurem que aquesta nit no beuràs més del que tu vulguis, t'apuntes?

Estic a punt de negar-m'hi però aleshores em miro l'Isis i veig que somriu. Pensant-ho bé, encara que sortim pel mateix lloc no tenim perquè estar amb els Gryffindor, i aquesta nit pot ser l'oportunitat perfecte per fer el que anàvem a fer abans que la Maria ens interrompés, fer-nos un petó.

- Està bé, m'hi apunto...

* * *

[1] Trenet que puja des del parquing de Baqueira fins a peu de pistes

[2] _Bon dia_ ELS PETS


	8. Capítol 8

Aquest capítol és una mica més breu, però no per això ha de ser menys interessant!

Gracies pel teu comentari, Anna! M'alegra veure que aquesta història té algun lector més que els habituals de les meves històries....

_És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._

* * *

**CAPÍTOL 8:**

**DRACO**

Algú m'empeny i entro a dins d'una caixa d'aquestes intentant mantenir l'equilibri, però acabo a sobre d'algú. M'aixeco just per veure que estic a sobre el Potter... Potter? Em giro i veig que els seus dos amics inseparables surten d'aquesta cosa. Quan reacciono veig que ja és massa tard i les portes es tanquen així que només estem nosaltres dos. Perfecte... una altra vegada sol amb el Potter...

- Malfoy? Què fas aquí?

- Anar a esquiar? Com tots els que pugen aquí.

- No em referia a aixó!

- A no?

No tinc ganes de donar-li explicacions i la veritat es que no ho sé ni jo. Algú m'ha empès i... espera! Segur que han estat aquelles dos, com sempre. M'assec a l'altra banda i giró el cap amb la mirada fixa a fora tot i que no puc evitar mirar-lo de tant en tant... la veritat es que ha canviat molt des que ens vam conèixer...

**HARRY:**

Això comença a fer pudor de socarrim, és el segon cop en tres dies que em quedo a soles amb el Malfoy!! I per què coi han baixat de la cabina el Ron i l'Hermione? Això és un complot! Però no ho entenc, el Ron i l'Hermione saben com odio el Malfoy, que per cert segueixo pensant que la roba d'esquí li quedar d'allò més bé. Ells mai m'ho farien això... Però les serps tampoc li farien una mala passada al Malfoy com aquesta, al cap i a la fi són els seus amics... Segur que és cosa de les muggles... Aquesta me la pagaran.......

Uhm... el Malfoy m'està mirant.... Són al·lucinacions meves o m'està estudiant com estudia els tios que es vol emportar al llit? Ah! Si això segueix així em tornaré boig!! No, espera, no em puc tornar boig, ja ho estic! Si no, com s'explica que em senti atret pel Malfoy? Des que vam entrar a l'escola que m'ha fet la vida impossible, però és que el condemnat està com un tren...

Ja gairebé hem arribat a dalt, i jo què he fet? M'he posat a donar-li voltes al cap quan podia haver aprofitat per llançar-me a sobre el príncep de les serps!

Abans que s'obrin les portes m'acosto a ell en un moviment ràpid i agafant-li la cara entre les mans li planto un petó als llavis i deixo que la meva llengua es comenci a obrir pas dins la seva boca, al cap d'un segon sento les mans del Malfoy a la meva cintura i la seva llengua atacant la meva amb urgència. En aquell moment les portes de la cabina s'obren i ell em separa del seu cos amb un gest brusc al mateix temps que agafa la seva taula per baixar de la cabina. Agafo els esquís i els pals i el segueixo. Per què no m'hauré decidit abans?!

**ISIS**

Arribem a dalt, els dos nois ens estan esperant i no semblen gaire contents, segur que a passat alguna a la cabina jeje. Anem amb ells i cadascú cap als seus però abans de separar-se es miren, ara si que estic segura que ha passat alguna cosa.

- Com us ha anat el viatge? Us heu mossegat gaire?

Els hi dic rient-me, la Maria i el Blaise s'hi afegeixen, els dos nois van a replicar però apareixen la Pansy i els goril·les i l'Hermione els talla:

- Vinga nois anem a esquiar, o preferiu quedar-vos tot el dia aquí?

- Anem tots junts? – pregunta la Maria

- Ah no! Jo no vaig amb els lleons – el Draco sempre tocant els nassos!

- Què us sembla si cadascú esquia per la seva banda i ens veiem tots a la cafeteria del primer dia?

- Perfecte! A les dues?

- Ok!

Dit això ens dividim per esquiar. La Maria i jo decidim anar cap a Beret per variar una mica. Els "lleons" per la seva part com sempre i el Draco cap a l'altre costat per portar la contraria, el Blaise i els seus guardaespatlles el segueixen però la Pansy se'n va pel seu compte.

Arribem a Orri i agafem el telecadira cap a Beret, és en aquell moment que veiem a la Pansy darrere nostre.

- Pansy! Què fas aquí? Vens amb nosaltres? - li diu la Maria

- Si no us importa... es que com coneixeu l'estació...

- Tens por de perdre't?

Em ric d'ella, però bé, que vingui si vol. No sé que vol aconseguir seguint-nos però no deixaré que se'n surti amb la seva.

Arribem a Beret.

- Anem al Blanhiuar [1], Maria?

- Sí!

Quan arribem a dalt la Pansy veu el telearrastre Costarjàs, és un telearrastre de dues persones que hi ha a la part més alta i des d'on es veu la vall, només hi ha un costat per on baixar perquè l'altre és un precipici, ens diu que hi vol anar i hi anem. Tinc la intenció d'asseure'm amb la Maria però és la Pansy qui s'asseu amb mi. Tinc la sensació que està tramant alguna cosa. Ens passem un bon tros en silenci fins que li agafa per treure els ullals i em comença a dir que deixi al Blaise i coses com aquestes, passo d'ella, no tinc ganes d'escoltar-la.

De cop sento que el telearrastre es desequilibra, intento agafar-me però caic rodolant un tros avall...

* * *

[1] Telecadira

**Avís: **Degut al baix flux de comentaris del capítol anterior, he decidit espair més el temps entre aquest capítol i el següent. Comenteu que no mossego!


	9. Capítol 9

Després de dues setmanes torno a ser aquí. Moltes gràcies, Anna i Àfrica, pels vostres comentaris.

Anna comentaves que han deixat penjades tres històries que seguies, aquesta no es quedarà penjada sempre que em seguiu comentant ja que està escrita sencera.

Àfrica, no és que el Draco canvii ràpid d'opinió, és que no vol reconeixer davant dels altres que li agrada el Harry. Si no li agradés no li hagués fet el petó!

Aquest capítol és una mica més llarg, disfruteu-lo!

_És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria, queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTOL 9:**

**MARIA:**

Des de darrere, amb prou feines tinc temps de preguntar-me de què deuen estar parlant que veig com l'Isis cau rodolant. Espantada em deixo anar i m'afanyo a arribar on està la meva amiga. De reüll veig com la Pansy perd l'equilibri amb la seva perxa i també cau.

Mare meva! Només espero que estiguin bé totes dues...

Quan arribo on està l'Isis veig alleujada que es posa dreta sola i mentre s'espolsa la neu de l'abric busca amb la mirada on ha anat a parar l'esquí que li ha saltat.

- Estàs bé?

- Sí, sí, no m'he fet mal. Ah, acosta'm l'esquí, vols?

Li passo l'esquí i quan se l'ha posat li dic que la Pansy ha caigut i que l'hem d'anar a ajudar. Ella diu alguna cosa així com "que s'espavili sola", però em segueix. Quan ens apropem on està ella la veiem al terra amb un home al costat que l'ajuda, sembla que s'ha fet mal.

- Es pot saber què tens al cap? M'hagués pogut fer molt mal! – li crida l'Isis- I mira! Has aconseguit fer-te mal tu!

- Isis, calma- Li dic intentant que es tranquil·litzi. Dirigint-me a la Pansy li dic – On t'has fet mal?

- A la cama, no em puc aixecar.

Vaja home! El que ens faltava! L'Isis truca a la seva mare i li diu que avisi als de remuntadors, que tenim una ferida que no es pot moure. Al cap de poca estona arriba un noi amb una llitera per baixar-la i portar-la a l'ambulatori, nosaltres l'acompanyem a baix, mentrestant l'Isis truca al Blaise per explicar-li què ha passat. Després d'haver-li explicat exactament on està l'ambulatori, queden que ell baixarà fins allà per ajudar-nos a portar-la fins a l'hotel.

**BLAISE:**

Arribo a l'ambulatori amb els esquí carregats a l'esquena, a fora em trobo amb l'Isis i la Maria. Deixo els meus esquís repenjats a la paret i les saludo.

- Però què ha passat? Ni tan sols sabia que la Pansy havia vingut amb vosaltres...

- Ens l'hem trobada quan anàvem a agafar una cadira. Nosaltres també ens hem sorprès, però ens ha dit que li feia por de perdre's i com que nosaltres ens coneixem les pistes... Llavors hem agafat una perxa que és de dues persones i ella s'ha volgut posar amb l'Isis, tot el que sé és que de cop l'Isis ha caigut...

- Tu també has caigut? Però estàs bé, no? – El fet que la Pansy hagi caigut i s'hagi fet mal no m'amoïna massa; d'entrada si la cosa fos greu la Maria i l'Isis m'ho haguessin dit de seguida, i per tant, no deu tenir més que una lesió, però si l'Isis ha caigut, no m'estranyaria que ho hagués provocat la Pansy, i en aquest cas he de considerar l'opció de la màgia...

- Sí, sí. Estic bé, tot i que no pas gràcies a la teva amigueta... – En aquest moment m'adono que l'Isis està enfadada –. Ha desequilibrat la perxa i m'ha fet caure, afortunadament he tingut la sort d'anar a parar sobre neu verge i no m'he fet res.

- Jo anava darrera i quan l'he vist caure m'he deixat anar per ajudar-la. Quan baixava he vist que la Pansy deixava la perxa sense voler i queia rodolant. – La Maria continua l'explicació. – Escolta, que hi ha entre tu i la Pansy?

La pregunta m'agafa per sorpresa, primer de tot per ser la Maria qui la formula, i segon perquè creia que havia deixat clar que tot aquest rotllo de que "sóc seu" se l'havia inventat ella.

- Som amics de tota la vida, les nostres famílies ja es coneixien abans que nosaltres naixéssim, igual que amb el Draco, però, per què m'ho preguntes?

- Perquè em sembla que la Pansy no ho té tan clar com tu que no sou més que amics de la infància. Una cosa és ser una autèntica paparra i no desenganxar-se de tu per tal d'evitar que t'emboliquis amb una altra noia, i una de molt diferent és que intenti agredir l'altra noia en qüestió.

Uhm... és clar, han arribat a la mateixa conclusió que jo havia arribat, els gels.

- Bé, això té una cosa positiva – l'optimisme sobtat de l'Isis m'agafa per sorpresa –, aquesta nit no es ficarà on la demanen, bàsicament perquè s'haurà de quedar al hotel mentre la resta sortim de festa

La noia somriu, realment encantada que la seva "rival" s'hagi de quedar a l'hotel.

- Ei, para el carro, no la puc deixar sola... No seria un bon amic...

- Però que no havíem quedat que això de la fidelitat i de ser bons amics era cosa dels lleons, com vosaltres els anomeneu, i que els Slytherin precisament us caracteritzàveu per ser el pol oposat? – Vaja, sembla que s'han après bé la lliçó sobre Hogwarts... – A més, a més, tampoc se't demana que la deixis sola, sempre pots deixar aquell parell de goril·les d'infermers....– afegeix la Maria.

En aquell moment la Pansy surt acompanyada del metge que l'estava atenent, porta el peu enguixat.

- Blaise!! Què bé que siguis aquí, has vingut per portar-me a l'hotel??

- Sí, quin remei, no?

- Espereu, us hi acompanyem, al cap i la fi, no crec que puguis carregar tu sol el material de tots dos...

- No ens fa falta la vostra ajuda, gràcies. – La Pansy no està disposada a deixar-se ajudar, i repenjant-se en mi diu – _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Els nostres esquís comencen a volar pels aires, però la Pansy es desequilibra i cauen. Afortunadament sóc prou ràpid per tornar a formular l'encanteri i així impedir que caiguin a terra formant un gran enrenou.

- Serà millor que ens acompanyeu – em dirigeixo a les dues amigues –, no volem que la gent vegi dos parells d'esquís i de pals volant per l'aire...

Elles deixen els esquís amagats per tal que no els hi prenguin, cada una agafa un equip i ens dirigim tots a l'hotel.

- En fi, gràcies per la vostra ajuda, ja parlarem!

Ens acomiadem i les noies tornen a buscar els seus esquís per tornar a pistes.

**DRACO**

El Blaise marxa a buscar la Pansy que ha tornat a fer alguna de les seves. Esquiaré una estona més i aniré a la cafeteria. No es que hi vulgui anar però hem quedat tots allí i si no hi ha cap Sly encara diran que els hi tenim por. No és que tingui ganes de veure a ningú, simplement és que si no hi vaig són capaços de decidir per mi.

Quan m'he cansat d'esquiar vaig a la cafeteria, hi són tots, excepte el Blaise y la Pansy.

- Hola.

Vaig a buscar alguna cosa per menjar i m'assec amb ells. Es posen a fer plans per aquesta nit, volen sortir de festa una altra vegada.

- ...què us sembla si quedem a les dotze a la plaça de l'església de Vielha? Si esteu a Vielha no té pèrdua, abans passarem a buscar els Sly a l'hotel.

Que abans ens passaran a buscar? Es que planegen que sortim tots junts, amb els gatets? Si bé pel Potter no m'importa, però els altres dos ni parlar-ne. M'he d'assegurar del que he sentit.

- Preteneu que sortim de festa amb els gatets? A més, us penseu que anirem amb vosaltres després de veure la ressaca del meu millor amic?

- És clar! El Blaise ja ens ha dit que vindríeu.

- Clar! Segur que l'has convençut tu, no?

- Ja està bé!- criden la Maria i la Granger. - Isis, Draco no estem aquí per barallar-nos.

- Au va Malfoy, què hi pots perdre? Només volem passar una nit divertida.

Si és el Potter qui m'ho demana m'ho puc pensar. Espera. Pensar... què coi estic pensant? Sort que no hi ha cap legilimens per aquí... El Blaise els hi ha dit que sí? En fi, no crec que passi res, cadascú a la seva, potser fins i tot podria passar alguna interessant amb qui jo sé...

- Bé, ens veiem aquesta nit a la plaça de l'església!! Draco, us passarem a buscar a dos quarts de dotze per l'hotel. Et sembla bé?

-...eh? Sí, sí

Al final he acceptat. Acabem de dinar i ens acomiadem fins a la nit. Jo crec que marxaré ja cap a l'hotel, vull preparar-me bé. Potter, no escaparàs!

**ISIS**

Després d'esquiar vaig a casa, em dutxo, descanso i vaig fent coses fins que després de sopar em truca la Maria i diu que surt de casa. Em recull i anem a l'hotel a buscar el Blaise i el Draco. El Crabbe i el Goyle s'han quedat amb la Pansy. Un cop són els dos dins del cotxe truco a la Mirtza.

- Ei Mirtz! Acabem de sortir de Baquèira, quedem a la plaça de l'església.

- Ok, fins ara!

A Vielha aparquem, ens trobem amb la Mirtza i els Gryf i anem a Eth Com. Estem allí fins a les tres que marxem a la discoteca. Un cop allà l'Hermione i el Ron es posen a ballar, el Harry desapareix de la nostra vista i el Draco diu que va al bany. El Blaise, la Mirtza, la Maria i jo ens apropem a una taula de billar i fem una partida, faig equip amb el Blaise.

- T'aviso que no sé jugar gaire –, li dic al meu company

- No passa res, jo te n'ensenyo.

Fem unes quantes partides fins que ens cansem i el Blaise em treu a ballar, al principi m'hi nego, no m'agrada massa ballar, però... m'acaba convencent i anem a la pista de ball.

**HARRY:**

Aquesta nit penso fer tot el que no he tingut temps de fer aquest matí al telecabina. El Malfoy sabrà com les gastem els lleons... Definitivament em dec haver tornat boig, com pot ser que estigui pensant en el Malfoy en aquest sentit? No ho sé, l'únic que sé és que tan bon punt arribem a la discoteca i veig que el Ron i l'Hermione es posen a ballar me'n vaig dissimuladament al lavabo assegurant-me que a la serp del Malfoy li quedi clara la meva direcció.

Entro al lavabo i em quedo repenjat a les piques esperant. No he d'esperar gaire estona que el Malfoy entra per la porta. Primer fa veure que no em veu però de seguida es gira cap a mi i m'encara.

- Si no fos perquè sé que no n'has tingut ocasió, pensaria que m'has fet ingerir d'alguna manera un filtre d'amor. Ets l'última persona amb la que faria res Potter.

- En aquest cas, ningú t'obliga a quedar-te aquí. Però si et quedes, tingues per segur que t'ensenyaré el que li pot fer un lleó a una serp...

El Malfoy em mira alçant una cella

- No saps el que et dius, Potter. M'hi jugo la meva escombra que ets verge...

- No serà que el que és verge ets tu, Malfoy?

Sembla que la provocació ha tingut efecte, perquè el Malfoy se m'apropa i m'atrapa contra la paret...

* * *

I doncs? que us ha semblat el capítol? Aviso ara, i qui avisa no és traidor, el proper capítol tindrà lemon. Si no ho voleu llegir us el podeu saltar, sense perdre el fil de la història. Aviso també, Tan per la meva amiga com per mi és la primera vegada que escribim alguna cosa una mica pujadeta de to, així que si sou aficionades (doncs pel que sembla tinc majoria de lectores) a aquest tipus d'històries el capítol següent us pot decebre una mica. En fi, només em queda afegir que espero que us hagi agradat el capítol i que em deixeu comentaris.


	10. Capítol 10

Vaja sembla que la gent està ocupada... He esperat dues setmanes aviam si em comentaveu, i al final he decidit penjar el capítol 10 només per si hi ha algú que segueix la història però no comenta. Si és així, és molt demanar que em deixeu un comentari? No sé si penjaré el capítol 11 dijous que ve o l'altra setmana, depen de com d'ocupada estigui i dels vostres comentaris.

AVÍS IMPORTANT: Aquest capítol conté el que en el món de FanFiction es sol anomenar Lemon. Ja sabeu què passa i entre qui passa, si no us agrada no llegiu, podeu esperar al següent capítol. Comentar que no som expertes en el tema, i que si teniu costum de llegir lemon això us pot decepcionar. Així que ja sabeu, si no voleu llegir aquest capítol, podeu saltar al següent i no us perdreu gran cosa de l'argument.

_És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria, queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._

**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 10:**

**DRACO:**

Està atrapat entre la paret i el meu cos. M'apropo a la seva orella i li xiuxiuejo:

- Si jugues amb foc et pots cremar, Harry.

- Draco...

Li faig un petó que correspon ràpidament, allibera una de les seves mans i m'agafa de la camisa, aprofito per agafar-lo de la cintura i sense separar-nos ens faig entrar en un compartiment del lavabo. L'empresono contra la porta sense desenganxar els meus llavis d'ell. Ens separem un moment per agafar aire i torno a l'atac devorant-li els llavis a la vegada que em desfaig de la roba que em molesta. Ell es deixa fer mentre m'acaricia. Baixo pel seu tors, em deleito amb cada tros de pell que trobo. Les seves mans fredes pugen pel meu pit ple de foc i passió i m'empeny contra la paret, prenent el control de la situació, ara és ell qui em té a les seves mans. Oh Merlí! Torno a besar aquests llavis que em tornen boig des del petó d'aquest matí. Agafo el control de nou, li dono la volta i començo a baixar per la seva esquena.

- Ah!

- Ets verge, oi?

Li demano mirant-lo als ulls, tan brillants i ennuvolats pel desig com els meus. Fa un gest afirmatiu amb el cap. Continuo amb més de compte intentant relaxar-lo amb petons i carícies. Ens movem junts fins que acabem gemegant els nostres noms. Ens quedem uns minuts en silenci esperant que les nostres respiracions es calmin. Ens aplico un encanteri de neteja i ens arreglem la roba per sortir. Miro l'hora i m'adono que no ha passat massa estona.

- Har... Pot..- Merda! Ara no se com li hauria de dir... tinc el cap una mica emboirat - Ei, que farem ara?

- Eh... podem ballar, no? O no vols que ens vegin junts?

- És clar que no! ...No m'importa que els nostres amics i aquelles dos boges ens vegin, que, per si no te n'has adonat, ens han deixat sols sempre que han tingut oportunitat... però i els altres muggles?

- Tens raó, per una vegada... anem a donar una volta doncs?

- Ok.

- T'espero fora, Draco.

Dit això em fa un petó i marxa. Espero una mica, em mullo la cara i surto. Vaig a buscar la jaqueta i veig el Blaise que treu a ballar l'Isis, em veu i em guinya l'ull, li faig un signe amb el cap i marxo a fora on em trobo amb el Harry.

**BLAISE**

Mentre ballo amb l'Isis veig que el Draco surt del lavabo i va a buscar la seva jaqueta, el miro i li guinyo l'ull, el seu gest amb el cap només confirma les meves sospites. Em giro a mirar la noia amb la què ballo i veig que somriu, sí, ella també se n'ha adonat, al final ha aconseguit el que es proposava: ha aconseguit que els eterns rivals s'emboliquin, que el príncep de les serps i el símbol de Gryffindor acabin junts i això té molt de mèrit.

L'agafo per la cintura i amb suavitat l'apropo cap a mi. Ella em mira expectant. En un moment redueixo encara més la distància que ens separa, amb una mà li acaricio els cabells mentre acosto els meus llavis als seus sense arribar a tocar-los. És ella la que venç els mil·límetres que separen les nostres boques i, amb certa timidesa, comença a obrir-se pas amb la llengua entre els meus llavis. L'abraço amb força i li corresponc al petó que cada vegada es va tornant més apassionat. Començo a acariciar-li els cabells i l'esquena i noto que les seves mans també es mouen per la meva esquena. Sense separar-me d'ella, fico la mà per dins de la seva roba per tal de poder acariciar la seva pell. De cop, noto com tot el seu cos es tensa i em separo d'ella, l'espai just per poder parlar, però no tinc temps de preguntar-li què va malament, ella mateixa contesta la meva pregunta no formulada amb un fil de veu:

- Blaise... és.... la primera vegada....

Li dedico un somriure, prometent-li, sense necessitat de dir-ho amb veu alta, que no li faré mal.

Sento la seva mà dins la meva roba acariciant-me, sense separar-me d'ella, l'empenyo fora de la pista de ball fins que ens resguardem en la foscor. Li trec el jersei i començo a fer-li petons al coll. Ella tira el cap enrere, tanca els ulls i sospira amb el meu contacte.

Amb tota la suavitat que m'ho permet la necessitat del meu cos, l'estiro en una de les butaques, durant un instant penso que per ella hagués estat millor fer-ho en un lloc més íntim, donat que és la primera vegada, però la seva llengua es tornar a obrir pas dins la meva boca, ofegant un gemec de plaer per part meva, mentre m'acaricia l'esquena i ja no sóc capaç de pensar en res més.

Al moment següent m'estiro al seu costat exhaust. Encara amb els ulls tancats deixo que la meva respiració es calmi i escolto la d'ella que també és més accelerada del normal. Sento la seva mà que m'acaricia els cabells, obro els ulls i veig que em somriu.

En aquest moment penso en el que vam parlar amb el Draco ahir, sembla tan llunyà... Representa que els explicàvem la veritat sobre tot l'assumpte de la màgia amb la condició d'esborrar-los la memòria abans de marxar, però no ho puc fer, ni tan sols un Slytherin seria tan cruel com per fer oblidar a una noia la seva primera vegada. De fet, aquest detall em facilita les coses, des del mateix moment que els vaig explicar la veritat que vaig pensar que no seria capaç d'esborrar-los la memòria. Aquest detall, el fet que l'Isis hagi perdut la virginitat amb mi, evitarà que el Draco hi tingui cap objecció.

Em quedo abraçat a ella, contemplant-la, sense ganes de separar-me'n, d'un moment a l'altre ens haurem d'aixecar, vestir-nos i anar-nos a trobar amb els altres, però ara mateix, no em penso moure.

**ISIS**

No m'havia imaginat la meva primera vegada seria així. Veig que el Blaise em mira i li dedico un somriure. Ens quedem una estona abraçats i després ens dirigim on estan els altres. Veiem que el Draco i el Harry han tornat.

- Ei nois!- els hi dic rient- com us ha anat?

- Tan bé com a tu pel que sembla.

Respon el Draco i tots es posen a riure. No puc evitar que se'm pugin els colors, el Blaise em fa un petó al front i diu:

- Au vinga, marxem que ja és hora.

Agafem les jaquetes i sortim. A fora ens acomiadem dels Gryffindors amb un fins demà i anem a acompanyar la Mirtza a casa seva per agafar el cotxe i tornar cap a casa a dormir, amb tot el que hem fet avui estic cansadíssima, però feliç jeje.


	11. Capítol 11

Toca agraïment! Sí sí, el capítol 10 va tenir comentaris! Moltes gràcies pels vostres comentaris a l'Anna i a la Lily Cullen Potter! El capítol 12 d'aquí dues setmanes. Res més, espero que us agradi aquest capítol!

_És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria, queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._

**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 11:**

**MARIA**

Avui decidim que no tenim ganes de pujar a esquiar, la nit d'ahir va ser una gran nit per a tots. Si quan vam acompanyar el Draco i el Blaise a l'hotel el ros estava simpatiquíssim! Quan vam arribar a l'hotel ni el Blaise ni l'Isis es van molestar a amagar que no es volien separar. Vam quedar que ens trucaríem per fer alguna cosa tots junts a la tarda, i aquest cop no hi va haver rèpliques per part de ningú. Ara que hi penso, avui veurem els goril·les i la paparra... Tinc ganes de veure la cara que farà la Pansy quan es trobi cara a cara amb l'Isis... Em pregunto si el Blaise li haurà explicat el que va passar ahir entre ells. De totes maneres, ja s'ho trobarà.

Després de dinar, truco a l'Isis preguntant-li si vol que quedem, de seguida hi està d'acord.

- Però escolta, ja baixarem amb autobús, així no ens has de venir a buscar...

Ella s'encarregarà de trucar el Blaise per donar-li les instruccions per agafar l'autobús i jo trucaré a la Mirtza i l'Hermione per trobar-nos tots a Vielha.

Així, al cap d'una estona em trobo amb els Gryf i la Mirtza a la plaça de l'església de Vielha i comencem a comentar els fets d'ahir a la nit tot rient.

- De veritat, Harry, encara no em puc creure que t'emboliquessis amb aquella serp fastigosa, sabia que tenies mal gust, però tan?

No puc evitar de riure'm del comentari del Ron, sembla que la rivalitat entre Gryffindor i Slytherin és més forta que l'atracció del seu amic...

- Saps, m'alegro de que pensis que tinc mal gust, així si mai se t'acut posar a prova la teva heterosexualitat no ho intentaràs amb el Draco... Ah, i per cert, deixa d'anomenar-lo serp fastigosa...

- Nosaltres deixarem d'insultar el Malfoy – respon l'Hermione al comentari del Harry –, però amb la condició que ell també es mossegui la llengua cada cop que ens vulgui dir sang de fang o pobretó.

- Ei gent!!

La conversa queda interrompuda pel crit de l'Isis que acaba d'arribar. Una rialla se m'escapa en veure l'escena, el Draco sembla fer esforços per no posar-se a córrer i llançar-se als braços del Harry, el Blaise i l'Isis caminen agafats de la mà amb la Pansy darrera fent esforços per caminar amb les crosses i traient pels queixals. Els dos goril·les tanquen la comitiva, com sempre, sembla que els arrosseguin a tot arreu. Quan arriben on som nosaltres el Draco i el Harry es saluden amb un petó apassionat que ens fa riure a tots, sembla mentida, ahir s'odiaven i avui, mira'ls.

- Oh, no. Draco, tu també no... Es pot saber què us van donar ahir, a tots dos?

Sembla que el Draco no havia informat a la seva amiga de la seva nova conquesta...

L'Isis se la mira un moment, li dedica un somriure burleta i li fa un petó al Blaise.

- Ehem... – m'aclareixo la gola per cridar l'atenció de les parelletes –. Us sembla si decidim on volem anar? O és que potser us voleu quedar en aquesta plaça fent-vos petons tota la tarda?

Em sembla que avui sí que ens costarà fer baixar dels núvols a l'Isis...

Al final decidim que anirem a berenar a Eth Breç ja que hi ha taules prou grans com per cabre-hi tots junts.

Mentre som a la pastisseria, no em queda més remei que xerrar amb la Mirtza, doncs les parelletes només tenen ulls per l'altre, els goril·les només mengen i la Pansy només obra la boca per protestar. Insisteix que hem enverinat els seus amics o alguna cosa per l'estil, que sinó, no s'explica aquesta situació.

Després de passar una tarda d'allò més agradable, ens acomiadem i cadascú agafa el seu camí.

**DRACO**

Em llevo i desperto al Blaise, ens queden pocs dies per acabar la setmana de vacances i els vull aprofitar bé, i més ara que estic amb el Harry. Li tiro un got d'aigua a sobre a veure si es desperta d'una vegada, no sé com li costa tant aixecar-se.

- Blaise!

- Eh? Què passa?

- Ens hem de preparar per anar a esquiar, que només ens queden dos dies. Vinga!

Quan estem preparats anem cap a l'estació on ens trobem amb els altres, avui decidim esquiar tots junts. El Blaise no es vol separar gaire de l'Isis i jo com més estona estigui amb el Harry millor, tot i que al pobretó no li agrada la idea.

- Avui us portarem cap a la Bonaigua, així coneixereu això una mica més – diu la Maria.

- Llàstima que la Pansy no hagi pogut venir – salta l'Isis amb un to irònic.

Sembla ressentida per l'altre dia. Les dues noies es posen en marxa i les seguim. Fem unes quantes baixades amb alguna que altra caiguda de part de l'inepte del Weasley que ens fa perdre el temps, alguns no podem evitar el riure en veure'l.

Després de dinar i esquiar una mica més marxem, cadascú cap a on toca. Una vegada estic relaxat i refrescat els hi dic als nois que vaig a donar una volta per Vielha i que agafaré el bus, no volen que hi vagi sol per si passa alguna cosa, però estic segur que s'imaginen on vull anar. Passo la tarda amb el Harry, a l'hora de marxar ens costa separar-nos, aquí ningú ens coneix i no ens diuen res, quan tornem a Hogwarts serà diferent...

**HARRY:**

No em puc creure que només ens quedi un dia i mig... Torno caminant a l'alberg immers en els meus pensaments. Aquests dies han resultat tan diferents del que m'esperava... Si algú m'hagués dit que passaria una tarda a soles amb el Draco i se'm faria curta, me n'hagués rigut. Jo i aquest ros cregut? Però mira, les coses mai surten com esperem, i aquí em teniu, sospirant pel príncep de les serps... El Ron i l'Hermione se'n riuen de mi, diuen que no hi ha necessitat de passar cada segon amb ell, que al cap i a la fi ens veurem a l'escola... Però que dirà tothom a l'escola quan se sàpiga que estem junts? Tinc la sensació com si aquesta vall amb la seva estació d'esquí fos un univers paral·lel, com si quan sortíssim d'aquí tot hagués de tornar a la normalitat. O potser tot és un somni, un somni preciós, però un somni al cap i a la fi. Temo que d'un moment o altre el Ron em despertarà i em trobaré a l'habitació dels nois del meu curs a la torre Gryffindor de Hogwarts, em donarà presses per a que em vesteixi per anar a esmorzar i no arribar tard a la classe de pocions amb Slytherin. Arribaré a classe i l'Snape em traurà punts per Gryffindor per qualsevol tonteria i el Draco... El Draco tornarà a ser el malparit del Malfoy de sempre...

Quan arribo a l'alberg em trobo una nota a l'habitació de l'Hermione que diu que ella i el Ron han anat a sopar que s'estaven morint de gana, i que els disculpi per no haver-me esperat. Està bé, igualment tampoc tinc gana, em fico al llit i deixo que la meva ment voli fins al record que tan present he tingut durant aquest dos dies, el record de l'altra nit als lavabos de la discoteca... No trigo gaire estona a quedar-me adormit amb el Draco present en cada racó dels meus somnis.

L'endemà quan em desperto_, _miro el rellotge i veig que encara és d'hora, decideixo sortir a donar un tom. Em sembla que avui hauríem de decidir amb el Draco que farem a partir d'ara, vull deixar les coses clares, no tinc ganes de que hi hagi cap malentès. Tot i que m'imagino el que em dirà, no en va és el Draco Malfoy, amb sort, em dirà de mantenir-ho en secret, i si no... No, no li permetré que em deixi, no després d'haver monopolitzats els meus pensaments dia i nit , especialment durant els últims tres dies, no després d'haver experimentat les sensacions més grans que he experimentat mai, no després d'haver-me iniciat en el món del sexe. Aquests dubtes em neguitegen, fins ara havia donat per fet que jo l'atreia, però ara m'assalten totes les inseguretats, i si hagués estat jugant amb mi? I si m'hagués volgut ridiculitzar per després escampar per tota l'escola que havia caigut als seus peus?

* * *

Què us ha semblat? Ja només queden dos capítols per acabar la història, però us recordo que un dia o altre la podreu llegir en castellà (sí, encara que us sembli mentida seguim amb el procés de traducció).


	12. Capítol 12

Com sempre, gràcies a les persones que comenteu aquesta història! Gràcies a l'Anna i al Pessollo per comentar el capítol 11.

Ja sabeu, _És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria, queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._

**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 12:**

**BLAISE:**

Avui, sóc jo qui desperta el Draco, però els meu mètodes són molt més elaborats, que no els d'ell, mira que tirar-me un got d'aigua per damunt... Agafo la meva vareta, l'apunto directament al llit del meu amic i pronuncio:

- _Evanesco! _

El llit on dorm el Draco desapareix a l'instant i aquest cau a terra despertant-se sobresaltat.

- Au! Què ha passat?

Em poso a riure i ell s'enfada, agafa la seva vareta i abans que jo pugui reaccionar ja m'ha llençat l'encanteri tartamudejant.

- Això per fer-me caure del llit

Apunto la meva vareta cap a ell però degut al seu encanteri sóc incapaç de dir res coherent. Maleït Draco... Just en aquest moment sona el meu mòbil, merda! Miro el número i veig que és l'Isis, merda, merda!! I ara què faig?

- Porta, a sobre que m'has despertat no em penso quedar sense anar a esquiar que és l'últim dia que som aquí...

El Draco despenja el telèfon, m'apropo a ell per saber què diu...

- Blaise?

- Sóc el Draco

- Ahm. Trucava per saber si pugeu a esquiar...

- És clar que pugem!!

- Genial, puc parlar amb el Blaise?

El Draco m'ofereix el telèfon i es posa a riure, aquesta me la pagarà... Li dedico una mirada assassina i li diu a l'Isis que no m'hi puc posar.

- Bé, és igual. Digues-li que em faci una perduda quan estigueu a dalt de "l'ou" així ens trobem tots allà. El Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione pugen amb nosaltres.

- Espera, l'ou?

- Sí, Draco, el telecabina on vam pujar l'altre dia... És que se t'ha d'explicar tot?

- Ah, ah, d'acord ja ho he pillat, no cal que em tractis així, que no és culpa meva si els muggles teniu mitjans de transport tan estranys...

Després de la conversa, baixem a esmorzar i allà ens trobem amb els goril·les i la Pansy que sembla cabrejada perquè no pot pujar a esquiar i perquè al final no ha aconseguit evitar que m'emboliqui amb l'Isis. Mentre esmorzem intento dir a la Pansy que desfaci l'encanteri del Draco, però, altre cop, les meves paraules no són més que balbucejos inintel·ligibles.

- Què ha passat? Us heu barallat?

Afortunadament la meva amiga reconeix l'encanteri

- Ha fet desaparèixer el meu llit i jo li he donat el seu merescut – explica el Draco.

- Ah, doncs saps què et dic, Blaise? Que ara t'espaviles solet, la propera vegada t'ho pensaràs dues vegades abans de marginar-me per una muggle estúpida!

No em pensa ajudar? No és just!! Em miro amb esperança el Vince i el Greg, però com que sempre fan el que els hi diu el Draco, tampoc no m'ajuden.

Al cap de poca estona estem tots quatre vestits amb la roba d'esquiar i a punt per anar a agafar el trenet que ens puja fins a peu de pistes. A dalt, el Draco s'acosta a la taquilla i demana quatre forfaits d'adult i pugem tots quatre junts a l'ou. Un cop a dalt, agafo el mòbil i truco a l'Isis, només de pensar en la situació en que em trobaré dins d'un moment ja m'agafen tots els mals, si ja és vergonyós no poder pronunciar res coherent davant dels teus amics, davant de la noia que t'agrada encara és pitjor. Només hi ha una cosa pitjor que el fet que l'Isis m'hagi de veure així, que depenc de si els Gryffindor em volen ajudar o no.

No triguen gaire estona a arribar i el Potter es llança als braços del Draco i s'uneixen en un petó apassionat. L'Isis se m'acosta i em saluda, sense dir res l'estrenyo entre els meus braços i li faig un petó. Ella em correspon i rient em diu:

- Ei, es pot saber a que ve ara tanta passió?

Enlloc de contestar-li miro el terra vermell de vergonya... Millor no dir res que començar a balbucejar. Per desgràcia meva el Draco i el Potter també s'han separat del seu petó i el Draco diu:

- Passa que aquest matí s'ha llevat tot empalmat. L'hauríeu d'haver vist... No parava de dir "Oh, Isis..."

Merda, és que no m'ha avergonyit prou? L'Isis mira a terra morta de vergonya, la resta es posen a riure posant-me en evidència. Intento protestar per dir que no és veritat però degut a l'encanteri només sóc capaç de balbucejar sons sense sentit.

- Ah, és l'encanteri balbucejador! – Exclama la Granger encara rient – Sembla que el príncep de les serps i el seu gosset falder s'han barallat...

Me la miro de mala manera, quina mania amb aquest malnom!

- Digues-ho més fort, que em sembla que a Vielha no t'han sentit, sang de fang –. El Potter li dedica una mirada recriminatòria al Draco al mateix temps que la Granger es disculpa per haver parlat tan fort.

- _Finite incantatem! _Tens sort que els Gryffindor no som com vosaltres, serp fastigosa, que si no t'hauries passat així tot el dia.

- Gràcies, Granger , molt amable.

Em giro a mirar les muggles i veig que les dues es miren l'escena encuriosides. Els hi explico breument el que ha passat i en què consisteix l'encanteri i anem a esquiar.

Mentre esquiem proposen de tornar a sortir aquesta nit, com a comiat. A diferència de dies enrere, avui de seguida tots hi estem d'acord. Passem el dia esquiant i quedem que la Maria i l'Isis ens passaran a buscar a l'hotel i que ja ens trobarem amb els lleons a Arties, al poble on sortim avui.

**ISIS**

Cap a mitja nit passem a buscar als nois. La Pansy ens diu que vol venir, però per desgràcia seva no hi cap al cotxe i no li convé anar amb la cama malament. A Arties ens trobem amb els altres.

- Anem a "La Lluna"?- diu la Maria.

- A la lluna?- pregunta el Ron.

- Sí, el bar del pare del meu pare. Et pensaves que deia la lluna de veritat?

El Ron abaixa el cap avergonyit i tots ens posem a riure. Anem cap allà a gaudir de l'última nit que passaran aquí. Pensar en això em fa posar trista... M'agradaria que es poguessin quedar uns dies més. La setmana m'ha passat rapidíssim, llàstima que a nosaltres també se'ns acabin les vacances... ja ens podien donar més dies de festa! Després de demanar les consumicions, el Ron i l'Hermione es posen a ballar com l'altra vegada i el Draco i el Harry desapareixen de la nostra vista. Qualsevol diria que s'han de separar!! Ells rai que es veuran sempre... El Blaise em demana si vull ballar amb ell però li recordo que no m'agrada ballar i no insisteix, passem una estona parlant i rient, en la mesura que la música ho permet, aleshores el Blaise em diu si vull anar a donar un tomb amb ell i accepto. La Maria fa broma dient que procurem no perdre'ns i sortim a fora del bar. El carrer sembla un món apart, a dins del bar tot és xivarri i no és pot parlar. Aquí al carrer la nit és tranquil·la i pots parlar en veu baixa sense por que l'altre no et senti. L'aire també és més fresc aquí fora, a dins està molt carregat pel fum i per la gran quantitat de gent. Al principi el Blaise i jo simplement caminem pel voltant agafats de la mà sense dir res, fins que es para i es gira per mirar-me amb intensitat. Li dedico un somriure, aquest noi és encantador!

Llavors veig que es treu la vareta de la butxaca i m'apunta directament.

- Què fas? – Li pregunto espantada.

- No res. No ho puc fer – diu abaixant la vareta i mirant el terra.

Me'l miro a l'espera que digui alguna cosa més, però com que no sembla decidit a parlar li pregunto:

- Què és el que no pots fer, Blaise?

Aixeca la mirada de terra per mirar-me amb la mateixa intensitat que abans i em diu:

- Quan li vaig explicar al Draco el que va passar la primera nit que vam sortir i la vostra insistència a saber què estudiàvem vam decidir que el millor era dir-vos la veritat, cosa que en teoria tenim prohibida. Representa que els muggles, com anomenem als no-mags, no podeu conèixer la nostra existència. Tot i així era l'única manera de que ens poguéssim quedar fins al final de les vacances i poguéssim ser amics vostres. Vam decidir, però, que abans de marxar us esborraríem la memòria per tal que no recordéssiu res del que havia passat aquestes vacances.

- No, si us plau, no ho facis! – Mentre parlo faig un gran esforç per evitar que em surtin les llàgrimes – Blaise, no m'ho pots fer... No em pots fer oblidar tot el que hem passat junts...

- Ja t'he dit que no en sóc capaç. Deixant de banda que seria una crueltat per part meva, no vull que m'oblidis, almenys no tan de pressa...

Abans que acabi de parlar l'abraço amb força i li faig un petó apassionat, però noto que em separa lleugerament d'ell.

- M'has de prometre, però, que ni tu, ni les teves amigues, no direu a ningú que som mags.

Li prometo i ens tornem a unir en un petó apassionat. Quan ens separem se m'acut que encara no li he dit que no vull que marxi tan aviat, que el trobaré a faltar.

- Blaise...

- Si?

- La teva maleta és gaire grossa?

- Com? Ehm... dona, no ho sé, normal, perquè ho preguntes?

- Perquè he pensat que m'hi podria amagar així puc venir amb tu a Anglaterra...

Ell es posa a riure negant amb el cap.

- Ets fantàstica, Isis, de veritat. Em sap greu però no hi caps dins la meva maleta, però si vols venir a veure'm pots venir per les vacances d'estiu. La Maria i la Mirtza poden venir també si volen, és clar. A casa meva hi ha lloc per totes!

Diu que el vagi a veure a Anglaterra a l'estiu? Oh! Genial!! Li dic que hi anirem encantades i ens quedem abraçats una bona estona.

**HARRY:**

Només arriba al local el Draco m'estira cap als lavabos, un cop allà em comença a descordar els botons de la camisa, li agafo les mans per aturar-lo.

- A que ve tanta pressa, Draco?

- És que no ho veus? Demà tornem a Hogwarts i allà tothom ens coneix i haurem de fer com si res no hagués passat...

- Mira, perquè no anem a donar un tom i ho parlem tot passejant?

El Draco posa els ulls en blanc i em respon:

- Mira que ets cursi, Potter...

No puc evitar de riure'm del seu comentari, li comento que la Maria m'ha explicat abans que en aquest poble hi ha una petita piscina improvisada d'aigües sulfuroses, que es veu que en aquella zona hi havia hagut uns banys termals i que han aprofitat que encara hi ha un sortidor d'aigua per fer-hi una piscina per poder banyar-s'hi. El Draco obra els ulls sorprès i em pregunta si hi sé arribar. Ja sabia jo que li agradaria la idea, al cap i a la fi, no és secret d'estat que el _pijo _del Draco Malfoy adora els _spas_...

Sortim del lavabo, agafem les nostres jaquetes i comencem a caminar cap allà. Mentre caminem recupero el tema del que parlàvem.

- Draco...

- Què?

- Ho dius de veritat això de fer com si res hagués passat?

- Quina altra alternativa ens queda? Vols que tota l'escola sàpiga que hem follat? Perquè jo no – només de pensar en el que implicaria ja m'agafen tots els mals, em moriria de vergonya si això passés!

- No caldria que ho sabés ningú, almenys ningú més dels que ja ho saben. Tan els teus amics com els meus saben el que ha passat entre nosaltres i ens poden cobrir les espatlles...

- Estàs parlant de veure'ns d'amagat? No sona del tot malament... Se t'acut on ens podríem veure?

- Havia pensat en la sala dels menesters. Jo amb la capa invisible no tindria problema per arribar-hi sense que m'enxampessin, només que tu et poguessis escapar...

De reüll veig com el Draco somriu, i jo sospiro alleujat. Sembla que realment no tenia intenció de fer com si res.

- M'agrada la idea, però durant el dia, ningú ha de notar res. Saps guardar un secret, veritat, Harry?

- És clar!

En l'estona que parlàvem arribem a la bassa i veig que el Draco somriu, se m'acosta i torna a intentar descordar-me els botons de la camisa, amb la diferència que aquest cop, no només el deixo fer, sinó que també em dedico a descordar-li jo la seva. Cada vegada amb més urgència ens traiem els pantalons i la roba interior fins a quedar completament despullats. Mentre m'omple de petons, el Draco m'arrossega fins a la bassa, l'aigua calenta em fa sentir descàrregues per tot arreu. Unim els nostres cossos i no trigo a sentir-me cridant el nom del Draco cec de plaer.

* * *

Espero que us hagi agradat aquest capítol. Ja només en queda un, i és molt curtet, el just per acabar de tancar-ho tot!


	13. Capítol 13

En primer lloc, disculpeu pel retard. He estat liada i fins ara no m'he recordat que havia de penjar l'últim capítol.

Com sempre, gràcies a tots els que vau comentar el capítol 12.

Ja sabeu, _És evident que la saga de Harry Potter no ens pertany, si fos així, el Harry seria del Draco i el Blaise de la Isis (que ningú el toqui!!). Però com que les coses no són com ens agradaria, queda clar que la única autora de Harry Potter és J.K. Rowling. Nosaltres només deixem volar la nostra imaginació divertint-nos amb els personatges._

**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 13:**

**MARIA:**

Quan arriba l'hora de marxar cap a casa perquè tanquen, el Draco i el Harry es fan un petó als llavis en senyal de comiat. La Mirtza, el Ron i el Harry marxen cap a Vielha amb el cotxe de l'Hermione mentre que jo acompanyo a l'Isis i els altres dos cap a dalt. Quan arribem al poble de l'Isis paro el cotxe on no molesti i espero pacientment a que s'hagin dit tot el que s'hagin de dir amb el Blaise que també baixa del cotxe. Fan molt bona parella... Es fan un petó apassionat, l'Isis entra a casa seva dedicant un últim somriure a l'anglès i ell torna a pujar al cotxe. El trajecte fins a Baqueira el passem en silenci. Quan hi arribem, aparco i tots tres baixem del cotxe.

- En fi, m'alegro d'haver-vos conegut... – Abans que pugui afegir res més em trobo amb que el Draco m'apunta amb la seva vareta i abans que jo pugi dir res el Blaise treu la seva i la fa volar pels aires. El ros es mira el seu amic amb cara de no entendre res.

- No, Draco, les coses han canviat molt, elles no diran res...

- T'adones del munt de lleis màgiques que infringim si la deixem recordar?

- LES deixem recordar, Draco. Tampoc he formulat l'encanteri contra la Mirtza, i molt menys, és clar, contra l'Isis.

- Però perquè?

- Draco, com et sentiries si el Potter no recordés res del que ha passat entre vosaltres aquestes vacances?

Mentre els nois parlen em limito a escoltar sense intervenir. Vaja, així que ens volien esborrar la memòria abans de marxar? Per la frase del Blaise veig que el motiu pel que no vol fer és per l'Isis. Sembla que el Draco també entén el que vol dir el seu amic perquè decideix que té raó.

- Pobres de vosaltres que algú més sàpiga que som mags!!

- Tranquil, ens emportarem el secret a la tomba, si cal.

Finalment el Draco puja cap a la seva habitació i el Blaise em diu que si a l'estiu volem anar-los a visitar, que estarà encantat de rebre'ns a casa seva a totes tres. Quan ell puja a la seva habitació, torno al cotxe i me'n vaig cap a casa. Ha estat una setmana intensa, llàstima que ja s'hagi acabat...

**FI!!**

**

* * *

**Esperem que us hagi agradat la història! Tenim en ment una seqüela, ja que nosaltres ens ho vam passar molt bé amb la història, però aquestes coses ja se sap, una cosa és pensar-ho i l'altra és fer-ho... En fi, si us ha agradat només ens ho heu de fer saber!


End file.
